Rwby: The End Draws Near
by Morgaes Helvete
Summary: Fenris is a wolf faunus who has been roughing it on the back-streets or Vale for the last four years. Until an accident and a chance encounter with some would-be murderers in a back alley get him arrested by Atlas, and recruited by Ironwood to fight the demon known as Salem. How will his story end? I don't know, I haven't written it yet. Rated M for graphic violence and language.
1. Intro

*= Wolf talking

Prologue.

Hi. My name is Fenris and I'm a wolf. Well... not exactly I'm a Faunus and ever since I was born my life has gone to shit, whether it be the fact that I was abandoned in the street by my parents -neglecting bastards- when they found out that I had wolf ears, or was it that at ten I ran away from an abusive family - who had said they cared enough to take me in, but really just wanted a slave - to live on the streets of Vale. By now I'm reasonably accustomed to my new life but hey everyone apparently everyone gets a second chance, and mine started on that fateful morning.

August 27th 4136

I woke up with a sore face which wasn't that rare for me considering how many fights I get into on the streets, whether it be muggers or other homeless people trying to take my stuff. What was unusual however was the young girl's screams that came from about 10 feet below me according to my ears which twitched slightly on top of my head. Cracking my eyes open I found myself staring through the grated floor of a catwalk in a back alley of a popular street in Vale, below me I see the gang of three dragging the young woman behind a dumpster to do Oum knows what to her although the large knife in the hand of the "leader" suggested that they were going to kill her _"but I can't let that happen"_ I thought _"Crap, stupid heroic conscience getting me into trouble"_. Peeling my face off the cheese grater surface of the catwalk I drop with practiced ease from my perch and land silently behind the gang of men.

"Hey" I call, (which, granted, wasn't one of my better ideas but I was improvising.) All three members of the group turn to stare at me and burst out laughing at the skinny 14 year old confronting them in a back alley, I can't see the girl anymore but I can smell the fear coming off her in waves.

"Back off kid or we'll fuck you up as well" growled the largest of the 3 men.

"Ooh naughty naughty that's not the way to talk to a "kid" now is it?" I say in a patronising voice while also wagging my index finger direction.

"Are you mocking me boy?" Asks the man in a threatening tone,

"Mmmm, nah" I reply "if I was mocking you dipshit you'd know about it", at this point I hear one of the other men say "did you hear what he just called the boss? Let's get 'im", and the two cronies rush forward unsheathing their weapons while the "boss" seems content to stand back and watch the show. One of the men wields a pair of bladed claws that deploy from just above his wrists and his partner has what looks like a flame-thrower modified to run on fire dust, I have just processed this information when the first onslaught begins with the guy with the claws unleashing a flurry of slashes which I barely manage to avoid even with my Faunus senses, I then l under a particularly exaggerated swipe at my midsection and pop up inside his guard.

"Hi" I say cheerfully as I head-butt the guy full in the face, he falls backward with a shriek of agony then proceeds to land on top of a cinder-block near the edge of the alley, I hear something crack, _"hopefully his spine"_ I think as I confront his partner. The other man seems slightly wary considering the apparent ease with which I dispatched his buddy. Then I see the dust canister mounted in his gun begin to spin, I dive to the side just in time to avoid the wall of flame racing towards me from the end of his weapon. While I'm on the ground I wonder why he doesn't finish me off, but after looking up I realize that after each time firing -pun not intended- his... dust thrower...? Needs to cool down. Standing shakily I realize that the only way to beat him would be to get up close and personal during this cool-down period, with this realization in mind I hold my ground and wait for him to fire again. When he finally pulls the trigger I'm ready to jump aside. What I don't plan for however is the fact that my foot gets caught on a piece of wire protruding from the floor of the alley and I fall flat on my face, I look up to see the flames advancing on me almost in slow motion. Closing my eyes and accepting my fate I think _"I won't give this bastard the pleasure of hearing me scream."_ I keep my eyes squeezed shut for what feels like an eternity and when I finally build up the courage to open them I don't believe what I'm seeing. I've emerged into the center of a roiling firestorm but when I look down I'm not burning, instead tongues of crimson fire burn on my flesh and just over my clothing seeming to absorb the rest of the flames without hurting me, and burning brighter as it does so. Suddenly a deep maniacal laugh makes me snap, a psychopathic glint fills my eyes and rage contorts my features, the second consciousness that inhabits my head then starts to fight me for control _"here we go"_ I think before being overcome by darkness. At this moment the entity simply called "The Wolf" is in control as I move to pick up the only remains of the 3rd man not instantly incinerated by the dust fueled fire, his claws. Strapping them to my arms the blades suddenly become wreathed in red flames. I wait while my newly uncovered aura and semblance absorb the fire still flowing from the laughing mans dust-thrower, eventually he must run out of ammo because he stops bathing the alleyway in flames and starts switching in another dust canister from his belt. It was at this point that the leader of the gang notices and points -his face a mask of absolute fear- at me, cloaked in crimson fire my expression screaming bloody murder. The man with the dust-thrower looks up just in time to see me sprint past him and leap into the air driving my stolen blades through the bosses face, blood pours from the instantly fatal wounds and runs down my arm sizzling and hissing in contact with my flaming aura. I remove my claws from his leaders head and turn to stare the terrified man straight in the face,

"Now listen to me you sick twisted son-of-a-bitch" I growl "you just tried to murder me in cold blood", my ears twitch with rage. "Now let me return the favor", I slash out towards the last would-be murderer, my claws cutting straight through the flesh of this throat, the man collapses choking and gurgling until finally he dies, drowned on his own blood. The murderous glint leaves my eyes and I am left in full control of my body and mind once again, I look around at what I have done in grim satisfaction and fall to my knees from exhaustion to the blood soaked pavement of the alleyway. I hear a rustling from behind the dumpster where the girl was hiding and I looked up to see that she was staring at me like I was a rabid Ursa Major, "I'm sorry" I say my disgust at what I had just done masked by a thin veil of calm, "I must look like a monster to you. Please, run. You will be safe now." But instead of running from the alley like any sensible person would, she comes and sits beside me, says nothing but just sits there. Finally the silence becomes too much and I ask "So are you going to talk or what?" With this she just smiles at me and continues to sit in silence. At least until the police arrive to have me shipped off to Atlas. I turn back to where I was sitting but there was no one there. She was just gone, as was my consciousness when they stuck me with a needle and I blacked out, the last image in my head being the silent girl's smile.

I awoke in a small sealed room with no visible exit and nothing but two couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Wh-where am I?" I ask the empty space not expecting an answer but receiving a reply that set the hair on the back of my neck bristling.

"Why, In your own head of course."

I spin upon hearing the voice coming from behind me and am met face to face by a shadowy version of myself with glowing red eyes and a silver Grimm mask with a red skull carved on the front.

"Holy Shit." I exclaim. "The fuck are you? Are you some kind of Grimm or something because the mask certainly points that way."

"Oh this," he chuckles and removes the mask "nah I just like to make an impression." He sees my eyes following the mask in his hand and grins. Well I think it's a grin, I cant see properly because of the shadows constantly shifting across his face. "You like it?" he asks chucking me the mask "keep it. Its not much good to me in here.

"Uhhmm thanks. I guess, now would you mind telling me who the fuck you are?" I say pulling the mask over my head, trying it for size, it fits almost like it was made for me. And by the looks of the HUD has some handy features, like a team aura level meter, and a small picture in picture screen with a revolving 3D image of me displaying some information about myself. I am so distracted by this I almost miss what he says next.

"I am Wolf."

Three simple words that completely fuck with my head, hundreds of questions bubble to the surface, but one shoves its way to the front of the queue. "So it was you this whole time, living in my head and taking control whenever I got in a fight?"

"Yep"

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or to hit you, although considering how many times you heave saved my life courtesy calls for the former." I say.

"Hmmm." Mused Wolf not even responding to my earlier statement, "you're taking this awfully well"

"Yeah I try" I reply.

"Well looks like you're waking up so I'll be seeing you, oh shit almost forgot" Wolf says walking over to me and pulling the mask off my face. "The buttons on the side here," he says pointing to four small buttons indented in the side of the faceplate. "Yeah they control some of the cool stuff this mask can do. For example, this one here" he points to the first button, "activates thermal imaging, and the next two" he says pointing to the buttons below it "activate the aura sensing module and voice modulator respectively. And finally," he points to the last button which is slightly smaller "this one folds it up into carry mode." He demonstrates by pressing the button and the mask clicks and whirrs folding into a rectangle of metal about the size at a credit card with a single button on its surface. "And obviously that one unfolds it again. Now be seeing you." He says cheerfully, slips the mask into my back pocket and pushes me through a pitch black door that just appeared out of nowhere. And I sink into a dreamless sleep.

Later

"Urgh" I moan as I break out of the light sleep I had been enjoying, I feel something square digging into my thigh. I reach my hand into my pocket and pull out the compressed form of the mask Wolf gave me. "What the fuck..."

 _*Told ya you could keep it.*_

 _"Wait, Wolf? That you?" I ask shoving the mask back in my pocket._

 _*Nah I'm just the other voice in your head. Course it's me numbnuts, also don't bother talking I can hear your thoughts as clearly as your voice anyway*_

 _"Good one."_ I think _"now, you want to tell me something useful or are you just putting your ten cents worth in?"_

 _*Ok ok*_ He "says" _*Nothing useful but there is this. Good luck meeting Ironwood.*_

 _"You mean, like, Ironwood as in "General" Ironwood?"_ But Wolf had gone silent

"General James Ironwood will see you now" intones a soft synthesized voice

"Huh. Wolf was right" I say to myself as I see Ironwood entering through the now wide open door, accompanied by a silver-haired man in a black suit.

"Well General you took your sweet time getting here." I say almost in a trance, "Don't you only live, like, across the street from here." Surprisingly the General doesn't send me back to unconsciousness the hard way, but simply replies with... "Yes" I raise my eyebrows at the man in the suit "It took a long time to fly Professor Ozpin in from Beacon academy." He explained, "We apologize for any inconvenience."

"Inconvenience. Of course not. I have nothing better to do than to sit rotting in an interrogation room for Oum knows how long" I retort, although I silently enjoyed the not-so witty banter now that I knew I wouldn't get my head blown off.

"Ok that's enough" says Ozpin, drawing my attention fully to him. "You know who I am yes?"

"Well I'm assuming from what Ironwood said, that you are the great professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon and Hunter extraordinaire. Which only begs the question, What are two of the most powerful men on the face of Remnant doing in a holding cell containing a murderer?" I say the last part with a bitter edge in my voice, not going unnoticed by Ozpin. I cock my head to the side focusing on my senses, trying to get a read on him.

"Let's just say that we are here to offer you a choice. Either you can stay in this Atlesian prison for the rest of your life, to pay for what you did to those three men. Or you can take our offer and get a free ticket out But you will be sent to a training academy for two years to see if you have what it takes to become the very first Project Alpha." Well. That was unexpected...

"If you don't mind me asking," I say in a low voice, obviously taking Ozpin by surprise as he leans back in his chair slightly. "What the hell is this so-called Project Alpha?"

"If you would prefer we could brief you on the so-called Project Alpha"

"That might clear the waters a bit." I say

"Alright then..." Ozpin starts "It all began after the downfall of Lord Grimm, and the rise of the creature known as Salem. Salem is the only successful merge of a human body and Lord Grimm's essence ever to have taken place. Effectively creating the first human-Grimm hybrid. Project Alpha is the name designated to the ongoing testing of hunters, huntresses and even bandits from the outlands. What for you ask? To be made into a force strong enough to put down Lord Grimm once and for all. Also no offence meant with the put down comment."

"None taken." I say absent mindedly as I try to picture what I would be put through if I were to qualify. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because from what we have seen you are the strongest candidate so far and you haven't even been tested yet, so you may contain even more hidden potential." Ironwood cuts in, shaking off my day dreaming of the huntsman schools I had always wanted to apply to, even though I had only just discovered my aura and semblance.

"So to sum it up" I say "you want me to apply to your experimental training program to break my body and my mind and rebuild it into a superweapon capable of stopping a so far immortal Grimm that has been around since the dawn of mankind, and If I don't you will leave me to rot forever in this cell."

"That's about it, yes." Ozpin replies in a slow, slightly hesitant tone.

"Where can I sign up?"

"You're going to accept this readily?" Ozpin asks taking a deep breath "because after all it is a reasonably large decision to make, you may want a day to think about it-."

I silence him by raising my hand, "would I, by doing this, be helping the people of Remnant? And, would I be receiving, for this, amazing combat training, weapons that are cooler than most people could dream of, and, 3 meals a day with a roof over my head?"

"Well yes but-."

I stop him again, "then already, I would be doing more for the people of Remnant than I have been able to do before. Not to mention getting some pretty sweet bonuses like food and a roof. So yeah, count me in."

"Okay then," says Ozpin "with that settled we will move you on to the testing phase, if you are ready to proceed?" I nod once and he continues, "Well then General, if you would go and prepare the physical portion of the test I will start with the questions."

"Yes Ozpin." Is all he says and he walks out of the room.

"So" begins the Professor "do you have any family or close relations that you are in contact with?" The question itself was harmless enough but made anger rise from within me and my composure slips, letting The Wolf within me shine through. "My family abandoned me on the street when I was born!" I snarl, "They didn't even care enough to send me to an orphanage, they just left me to die!" I yell. Then I hear a chorus of metallic clanks coming from the wall to my left, quiet sure, but definitely loud enough for my wolf ears to pick up. I take a deep breath to temporarily purge Wolf from my mind as I stand and say to Ozpin "excuse me for a moment." Then walk swiftly to the wall where I heard the noises, I put my mouth right next to the metal and whisper to the armed guards inside, "If you want to live through the night, I suggest you put the guns away." The effect is immediate several whimpers of terror and the sound of about 15 pistols being holstered, I sit back down across from Ozpin and ask, "jeez how many guys do you have in there? An army?"

To which Ozpin only replies with "extraordinary." And goes back to asking questions. "Do you have any idea about how powerful your aura is, or what your semblance is?"

"Well I don't know about my aura" I reply, "but my semblance is something to do with fire. Resistance or absorption maybe?"

"Interesting" says Ozpin "Ok that's all, the door guard will take you to the physical segment when you are ready."

"Wait we're done here? That was only like two questions."

"you gave me all the information I needed" Ozpin finishes nodding to the door guard. Waving goodbye to Ozpin I pull my new mask from my pocket and hit the button to unfold it, while the Professor looks at it with no small amount of confusion. "Where did you get that?" he asks, pointing to the mask.

I activate the voice modulator in the mask and place it on my face. "Lets just say a friend gave it to me." I say in a distorted, low, demonic growl, even catching myself by surprise as I take a step back from myself.

At seeing that he just smiles and says "I look forward to having you study at Beacon." While I step out the door. I've taken a few steps to follow the guard when what he said finally hits me.

 _"Wait... Beacon?"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or roosterteeth productions this is purely fan-made. Enjoy.**

 **Also this is my first fan fiction so please dont judge although I would appreciate any feedback.**

 **Also just so you know some friends contributed some material and OC's to this story, just so they think I didn't take all the credit.**


	2. Atlas

" _Wait Beacon?"_ I think as I walk down the steel-clad hallway, following the nervous Atlas soldier to the physical half of the exam. After an endless maze of white walls and brushed steel doors we arrive at a door simply marked etc, I do a comic double take then look to the guard accompanying me and ask him "Is that supposed to say etcetera or did the label maker just run out of ideas?"

"Surprisingly it actually is meant to say Etc, It stands for Experimental Testing Chamber." The guard replies trying to suppress a laugh.

"Ok, that makes more sense than I originally thought. Be seeing you." I chuckle as the guard finally lets loose the laugh that he had been holding in.

"Yeah, hopefully they let you stay. You're a cool guy." He calls down the hall as he turns the corner and disappears from sight. I turn back to the door as it slides open, making me wince with the harsh noise of air escaping the pneumatic seals.

"Ah Fenris, you're here. Are you ready to start the physical half of the test?" General Ironwood asks from inside, making me jump as he stands and invites me into another narrow corridor with a tinted window running down the left hand wall, and nothing but bleached white on the right.

"Excuse me for being blunt General, but you don't expect me to fight in here do you?" I ask questioningly as Ironwood chuckles slightly.

"Of course not, this is just the armoury." He replies smiling, flipping a concealed switch on the wall.

"But there's nothing he-" I start, but have my words cut short as the blank wall to my right slides apart "-re" I finish as I gaze in astonishment at the racks of weapons, gauntlets, boots, clothing and shields covering the wall. "Well... I take that back, there is definitely something here." I say still staring at the armoury wall.

"Well what are you waiting for? Pick."

"Wait I get to choose some of these?" I ask, excitement raising the pitch of my voice so much that I could probably shatter glass.

"Usually a hunter only has one weapon that they have trained with for most of their life" Ironwood explains "but considering you aren't technically a hunter and that you have no standing knowledge of combat and reply to a fight with animalistic rage,-" let loose a feral grin allowing a bit of Wolf to shine through- "feel free to take more than one."

My grin only gets wider as I scan the wall for anything that calls to me, _"Oum knows why, but I feel like a kid in a candy store"_ I think chuckling to myself as I pull a holstered pair of revolvers from the shelf and remove a pistol from its holster, slightly surprised to see a large blade running along the top of it instead of sights. Firing my aura through the pistol I hear clicking and whirring as the revolver's grip extends and the blade flips down to form a short sword, examining the hilt of the sword I see a groove carved into the bottom which is matched by a raised segment on the other revolvers grip. _"Looks like they can be connected"_ I think as Wolf speaks up in my mind.

 _*Well no shit*_

" _Thanks Wolf. I really needed to hear you say that"_ I think sarcastically, reverting the sword to pistol form and re-holstering it. Putting the twin pistols on the floor by the opposite door and returning to the wall I grab a pair of bracers and have to send a pulse of aura through my muscles to lift them because they're so heavy. I then flare my aura again firing up the mechanisms, deploying the hand covering segment of the full dust treated, steel-plate gauntlets and sending out three blades almost exactly the same as the claws I stole from the dead man in the alley. "Awesome." I murmur as Wolf almost shouts from the back of my skull,

 _*Grab the boots, grab the boots,*_

" _fine."_ I reply grabbing a pair of plate boots from the wall and almost toppling forwards as the weight hits me, even with my aura enhanced strength.

"Holy shit! These things weigh like 20 pounds each, how am I supposed to wear these without constantly draining my aura?" I ask Ironwood who just shrugs as I try to come up with a solution, which then proceeds to slap me in the face as it's so obvious. "Of course." I say mentally face-palming "Gravity dust. Looks like I'm going to have to get some modifications made." After this realisation I also grab some black cargo pants, a red t-shirt and a black jacket with folded back three-quarter length sleeves, a hood and coat tails that hung down to my mid thighs. All I needed now was to get dome dust imbued in my gear, put my emblem on my jacket shoulder and the back of my shirt and to name my weapons.

"Perfect!" I exclaim as I haul the huge pile of gear over to Ironwood who points me to another hidden door which leads to a changing room. When I emerge I feel like I could take on an army, and with Wolf's "help" I probably could.

Ironwood nods approvingly as he eyes my new gear and says, "Well, looks like someone here is ready to get straight to it. Would you like to start the fight?"

I reach into my head and say to Wolf _"You ready to take over if this goes wrong?"_

 _*Just give me a few more minutes*_ came the usual sarcastic reply _*Let's get this shit started*_

"Lets go" I say to Ironwood,

"Very well" he replies and leads the way to the opposite end of the corridor where he inputs a code into a small pad by the door, which hissed open with the sound of escaping gas and the room that stood beyond took my breath away. It was so inconceivably massive that you could have fit several Amity coliseums inside with room to spare and the entire floor-space was covered in a carpet of Atlesian Knight 130's, sword blades extended, just standing there looking in our direction. Almost like they were waiting.

"Ironwood authentication Alpha, code 13375 training protocol, initiate." He finishes and looks over to where I stand, gawking at the technological marvel before me, "Just say when you're ready."

I walk to a position in front of the AK's getting a feeling of being watched as I soothe my nerves, _"Probably just Ironwood or Ozpin"_ I think dismissing the feeling.

I take a deep breath gathering my senses, then simply say...

"Begin."

Almost immediately a hailstorm of bullets whistle through the air, my aura deflecting most of the low calibre dust rounds into the floor and wall behind me leaving a very large number of holes in the Dust treated steel. _"Well... Shit these guys mean business, let's waste em,"_

 _*Make the fuckers wish they had never been assembled*_

And with that elegant parting line from Wolf I proceed to start decimating the legions of mechanical soldiers with my bare hands, mainly fighting by ripping of one robots limbs then beating several others to death with them. Within a space of about twenty minutes every single Atlesian Knight -except for one- in the room had been violently disassembled and as I stand in front of the final robot, with motor oil dripping down my arms and grease stains on my previously red t-shirt, something unexpected happens: The robot just shuts down. Right in front of me. I turn to look at Ironwood and he grins almost as viciously as Wolf on a bad day. The General flicks a switch on a control panel mounted in the wall and I hear a loud echoing bang come from behind me. I turn to find myself facing a very large four legged robot with four very large guns,

"REALLY?" I scream at the robot "YOU JUST HAD TO SHOW UP AND COMPLETELY FUCK UP MY DAY? YOU KNOW WHAT? THATS IT! IM GONNA LEAVE YOU AS A CHUNK OF SCRAP METAL, COME ON!" And I charge directly at the robot with no plan what-so-ever igniting my semblance as I spring towards this mechanical monster, pumping aura into my limbs like Botox in a Newsreaders forehead... Anyway, the robot counters my jump by swinging one of its massive cannon-arms around to bat me out of the air, sending me flying through more than a couple of concrete support pillars before finally coming to rest imbedded in the reinforced steel wall of the hangar.

"Argh shit. That hurt. A lot." I pop my spine out of the new hole in the steel wall and land in a roll, standing up just in time to get nailed in the chest by a very large bullet, which sent me flying -for the second time in as many minutes- through the steel wall.

"Okay." I growl "Now I'm pissed." I pull myself from the wreckage of the once flawless hangar wall and draw my pistols, loading in a pair of cylinders that contain explosive dust and taking aim. "Boom." I say whilst rapidly pulling the triggers propelling round after gloriously explosive round towards one of the armoured leg joints, and sadly doing absolutely nothing to the massive tank that stood before me. At this point I pulse my aura and deploy the short sword form of my revolvers,

" _Yo, Wolf. You got any helpful ideas about beating this thing?"_ I ask and he thinks for a moment before replying with,

 _*Well I don't personally, but that thermal filter in your mask may help, if that thing is as heavily armoured as it looks any weak points in the plating will be leaching heat like there's no tomorrow.*_

" _Thanks Wolf, you're a legend"_

 _*Yeah I know*_

I reach up to my face and depress the button to activate the thermal scanners before, once again prying my head off the steel wall and dropping to the floor, amazingly landing on my feet. "Mother FUCKER! You just don't give up, do you?" I ask rhetorically using the only tactic I know how, running blindly into the middle of shitsburg. Once again I get hit, but this time my foot just gets pinned to the floor, "GODDAMIT."

Tearing my foot from the floor the thermal sensors finally activate in my mask sending my vision into the infra red spectrum, the entire robot now shrouded in shades of purple except for some small, glowing, red orbs dotting the surface of its exoskeleton. These orbs were swivelling in random directions until one pointed straight at me, at which point they all started emitting small red targeting lasers that, one by one converged on my chest.

"Well, Fuck." I say plaintively and dive behind the wreckage of one of the concrete support pillars that I had been blasted through earlier as another very large bullet files through the empty space my chest was previously occupying. "Whew, that was close" I exhale while checking my aura level on my HUD and seeing it was well into the red. "I don't think my aura can take another hit." At which point, I take another hit. Luckily, the shell had to punch through the strengthened concrete first or I would have been dead then and there. As it is my aura, which is only one point from being depleted, leaves my body in a pulse. "Okay then, blaze of glory style it is." I say standing from behind my makeshift cover and transforming my pistols, completely depleting my aura, I then try to take a step but fall flat on my face as my feet don't move. Remembering that my gear needs my aura to be lifted I pull off my gauntlets and boots then stand again. Almost instantly one of the red lasers refocuses on my chest. "Now you see me," I say firing once, turning the offending scanner to scrap metal. "Now you don't." I start stalking towards the hulking robot obliterating any scanner that dares try to focus on me, by the time I am within striking distance there are no sensor orbs left on the mech except for one which looks to be permanently pointing forwards, sadly it also appears to be much more heavily armoured as my bullets have no effect on it. "Okay then, blades it is." Taking off running I holster my pistols and pulse my aura but nothing happens. _"that's right, my auras gone"_ I think sliding under the massive cannon that swung my way, before grabbing the back of the arm and taking the express elevator to the top of the robot. Looking around I see a red cable through a joint in its armour leading into a multi-coloured sphere, gripping the pipe tightly I pull it from the sphere with a torrent of water cascading out of the colourful ball.

 _Reactor failure imminent_ chimes a synthesized voice.

"Oops, did you need tha-" and before I could finish my smart-ass remark the reactor detonates filling the entire hangar with flames and sending me flying into the nearest wall. Again. With that being said the only reason I'm still alive is that my semblance has started to absorb the flames and regenerate my aura. I drop from the wall to stare Ironwood in the face, "looks like he needed it." I remark nonchalantly. The General just continues to stare at me with a look of barely contained surprise,

"Please come with me."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I ask,

"No." The General replies "In fact you did just the opposite. None of our recruits have ever managed to destroy the Paladin, How did you do it?"

"This." I say, removing the mask from my face and compressing it into its inactive form. "It has thermal scanners that picked up heat leaking from the weak points in the plating. Which just happened to be the sensor orbs."

"Ahh. Well that explains how you destroyed it, but how did you survive those shots? Each of those bullets was designed to punch through a rogue Hunters aura like it was wet paper, they're used on our airships as well, but you shook them off like they were flies."

"As far as I know I would have been dead if I had taken one more shot, my aura was completely gone. I only survived the explosion thanks to my semblance, which I still don't know the capabilities of." By this point we had reached the armoury which I had first picked up my gear in, but this time there were two men in white coats standing in the middle of the room.

"These are two of our best dust craftsmen" says Ironwood, "they will take your gear, clean it up, and then imbue it with whatever type of dust you choose. Oh and they will also make any modifications you deem necessary."

"Any modifications?" I ask sceptically.

"Yes, any." Ironwood replies with a worried look on his face, probably wondering what he was helping to create.

"Well this will be fun." I say grinning while rubbing my hands together in anticipation, then I start to walk towards the two men, only stopping to grab replacements for my gear off the walls of the armoury. Stopping In front of the two men I look from one to the other, both wore identical uniforms but one had grease stains covering his shirt and the other had a bandolier of dust vials slung over his chest. "Ok I need you to remove the blades on these" I say handing him the gauntlets, "and convert them to fire dust, oh and please add a small ejector port to the bottom of each wrist mount, and some dust vents on the palms" I then look to the other dust worker,

"I need you to put my emblem on the right sleeve of the jacket and the back of the shirt, and imbue all of these with fire and light dust." I hand him a small piece of paper - that I have had with me for as long as I could remember, and has my emblem perfectly hand-drawn on it - along with the rest of my new combat gear, except my weapons and my mask. He turns and walks back through the armoury, struggling under the mound of clothing he was carrying. "Oh" I say turning back to the first specialist, "could you also add some small fire dust emitters to the soles of these" handing him the boots before continuing "and no modifications to the pistols but imbuing them with fire, light and gravity dust as well as the rest of my gear. And maybe a coat of black paint with some red detailing if you've got some spare time. But this..." I say holding out my mask, "Please be careful with it... *Or I'll tear your throat out with my bare hands.*" I finish, failing to keep Wolf under control. "Sorry that was Wolf talking, not me." I say hurriedly seeing the terrified look the guy was giving me. "That's all, thanks." With that the engineer nods briefly before clipping my gear to numerous hooks on his belt and staggering down the armoury corridor.

"That went well..." Ironwood says sarcastically from over my shoulder.

"*Nothing like a bit of fear conditioning to keep them in line,*" I snarl viciously before wincing and pounding the side of my head. "Argh. Wolf, Shut UP!" I look up to see Ironwood watching with a bemused look on his face, "Sorry. He's a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I see." The General replies, pausing briefly before continuing, "Now, you need to go and talk to Ozpin."

I glance up sceptically, "why?" I ask. Ironwood just continues to smile and directs me out of the armoury and back into the hangar where Ozpin now stood flanked by two soldiers in specialized uniforms with SAS stitched to the left sleeve. A third soldier stood directly behind Ozpin, looking more like a decorated officer than a front line fighter. As I move to stand in front of Ozpin the two soldiers either side of him raise their weapons, which for one was a lance which was glowing with an icy blue light. And for the other was a simple katana-like sword with a sheath bearing a rotary cylinder that contains multiple different dust blades. The officer has no weapons but wears a bracelet that smells of an unfamiliar dust type.

"Weapons down." Ironwood orders from behind me "This ones a friendly." Both of the soldiers lower their weapons in perfect synchrony and stand to attention behind Ozpin, staring at me almost like they were daring me to make a move. I stare back but their reflective visors show me nothing but my own face, which is something I didn't want to see on a daily basis. With my long black hair and silver eyes I suppose I could be considered handsome but considering I spent most of my life living on a catwalk, scrounging food from behind cafes and not showering for weeks on end. Yeah, my old life was shit. But anyway, Ironwood interrupts my moment of self pity by snapping off another order to the soldiers, along with a crisp salute. "Dismissed." The guards who were staring me down turn on their heels and march towards a large door in the hangar wall that I hadn't noticed earlier - although during my fight with the Paladin I wasn't focusing on anything except not dying - and joining another group marching past. The only people left in the room were me, Ironwood, Ozpin and the strange person with the odd bracelet. I took a deep breath through my nose and again I smell the weird dust type but laced through that was a familiar scent that I can't quite put my finger on.

Ozpin brings me back to reality by stating something I never thought I would hear, "Well Fenris, from what I have heard you handled yourself exceptionally when fighting the AK130's and out-performed even our most heavily trained recruit when fighting the Paladin with no training what-so-ever."

"So I did well?" I ask hesitantly to which Ozpin answers,

"You have scored higher in both of the tests than all but one other person we have even considered, and most of them have trained for years to join us."

"So I'm in?"

"Welcome to the SAS."

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own RWBY of roosterteeth productions this is purely fan made, enjoy.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed it please leave a comment on how I could improve and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace out.**_


	3. Aru

_*Wait. SECOND BEST?*_ Wolf screams inside my skull causing me to wince at the sudden outburst.

"What's wrong?" Ozpin asks gesturing to my head.

"Sorry" I reply "Wolf just wants to know that If we're second best, Who's first best?"

"James, do you mind giving us a minute?" Ozpin asks

"Certainly Commander." Ironwood replies, and leaves the room

" _Commander?"_

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Aru." Ozpin replies simply,

"I don't know who that is."

"Yes you do."

I think back to anyone I had ever met whose name I didn't know. Being homeless I wasn't really introduced to many people, and the few who I had spoken to hadn't given me their names so it would be tough to narrow them down that way.

"How do I know them?" I ask Ozpin,

"You met recently under what were... unpleasant... circumstances." He says,

" _Unpleasant circumstances? Unpleasant circumstances... Wait."_

"Aru wasn't one of the guys Wolf killed in the alleyway, were they?"

Ozpin actually chuckles at this "No, far from it. Aru is the girl who you saved-" He continues talking but I have stopped paying attention because the pieces of the puzzle have began to click into place, even Wolf gets in on the action, well tries to.

" _Wait, if Aru got the best results ever recorded in the test, why did she need saving? And that familiar smell earlier, It was her. So that means that the officer with the bracelet is..."_

 _*Aru*_

"-and that's why you were recruited."

"Exactly"

"Excuse me?" Ozpin asks, looking confused at my sudden interjection.

"Sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. If you don't mind me asking, you said that I was the only one ever to destroy the paladin. Yet Aru got a higher score than me. How?

"When we said that you were the only one to destroy the paladin, we weren't lying. Aru sent the paladin to some kind of altered reality where it will remain forever. That one you destroyed had only just been completed."

"Oh. Excuse me for a moment," I say walking around Ozpin to stand in front of the officer.

"I'm assuming you're Aru right?" I ask and I can smell her confusion as she steps back, shocked.

"How did you..." She splutters weakly causing me to laugh and tap my nose knowingly.

"I have my ways." I reply grinning.

"Well since you know who I am I suppose I can take this off now." She says and un-seals her helmet lifting it from her head to allow long black hair to fall over her right shoulder with a small tuft hanging over her left ear, and a regal looking face that you would be more likely to attribute to a goddess or a queen than a soldier, she was hauntingly beautiful considering the fact that she looked only slightly younger than me. But it was her eyes that surprised me, Golden-orange and filled with secrets, like this girl had seen more in her brief years then everyone else in this facility. She reminded me of every popular mall-girl I had ever seen,

 _*I don't like her, she seems shifty, like she's hiding something.*_

" _Wolf, we just met her like, five minutes ago we can't expect her to reveal everything."_

 _*I still don't trust her, and I suggest you don't either.*_

" _I'm just going to ignore you as usual."_

 _*ok but if I turns out that I'm right I will rub it in your face FOREVER.*_

" _whatever."_

Finishing my brief conversation with Wolf I turn my attention back to the real world to find Aru waving her hand in front of my face and Ozpin just waiting patiently for my little episode to finish.

"So, are you back with us?"

"Yes sorry Professor, just had to kick Wolf into line."

When I say this a triumphant look flashes across Aru's face as she asks "Wait, Wolf? I thought Wolf only took over when you went homicidal, the test with the glass of blood seemed to prove that."

"Nah, Wolf is a special type of split personality meaning that he's always there, he is probably in my head now listening to this whole conversation. He has already told me that he thinks you're hiding something, I mean, How absurd is that." I crack up towards the end of that sentence and share a moment of awkward laughter with Aru before it dies as suddenly as the man whose throat Wolf cut.

"So what if I am hiding something?" Aru asks "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well at the moment, Nothing. But with me being me I will probably find out eventually."

"Ok, I'm going to leave now, before this guy does any more thinking," She says that last part with so much venom in her tone it causes the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end, "tell me when Wolf shows up." Says Aru walking towards the exit.

"That went better than I expected." Ozpin says casually,

"Better than you expected," I manage to get out "I try to start off with a joke and all of a sudden Shit gets real and I alienate one of only two people who could explain what the fuck just happened."

"I can explain this to you in two ways," Ozpin starts "do you want the full version or the short version?"

 _*Short. Say short. If you say long I will murder you*_

"Short will be fine thanks. Also, Wolf, Do me a favour and shut the hell up."

A small grin tugs at the corners of Ozpin's mouth as he continues, "When we recruited you to join this squad, what we didn't tell you was that you weren't going to be the first specialist on the team. You would be the second, Aru has been working with us for years and has also been keeping a close eye on "Wolf". She seems sure that he can help us in some way, it was just chance that he happens to be merely a construct in your head to justify your more _psychotic_ moments." I feel a wave of anger flow from Wolf and I struggle to keep him under control as he pushes against my mind for superiority, gaining just enough influence to be able to use my mouth.

"*Construct huh,*" Wolf snarls as I try my hardest to keep him from leaping at Ozpin, who to his credit just sits calmly watching all this, "I'll show you construct bitc-" the last part of his sentence cuts short as I finally manage to get him under control. "Sorry Professor," I pant, wincing as Wolf tries once again to take over, luckily he was still weak from our little control battle or I would have been a goner. "He just doesn't take kindly to people saying he doesn't exist, can't imagine why."

"So it would seem. I apologise for that incident, I wasn't thinking clearly. Anyway continuing on, is their anything else you would like to ask me?"

"I do have a couple of questions I would like answered, number one; when you asked Ironwood to leave earlier he called you Commander. Why?"

Ozpin frowns slightly before answering "Simply because I lead the Special Operations SAS squad, we were the ones who picked you up after you're run-in with Salem's goons."

"That brings me on to question number two, you said Aru has been working with you for years, that means you would have recruited her when she was, like, ten. How does that work?"

Ozpin frowns more noticeably this time and replies with "it's... complicated. Time is different for her. I'll let her explain that when the time comes."

"Final question, just now you called the alleyway guys "Salem's goons". Does that mean they were actually making an attempt on her life?"

"Yes. Well even if you hadn't intervened those three would have ended up dead. Anything else?"

"What do I do now?"

"I will get a guard to take you to your dorm and you can start training tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks Professor. Hold on? Do I have to have to call you Commander now?" Ozpin just chuckles and signals a low ranking soldier, whispers something in his ear and nods to me to follow him.

I'm just about to leave the room when he calls out, "Get a good sleep, you will need it." I have plenty of time to reminisce on how sinister that sounded as the guard guides me down a maze of white polished corridors and grey steel doors.

Finally we reach a door with _Fenris/Wolf_ engraved into it, to which Wolf is ecstatic

 _*Look, they put my name there too!*_

" _I can see that Wolf. I can read."_

 _*Killjoy.*_

The guard nods goodbye and says "Sleep well sir." I thank the guy and am about to punch the button to open the door when something stops me,

" _why did he call me sir?"_ I dismiss the thought and press the button, my jaw dropping open as I see the elaborate double bed, with my newly modified combat gear resting on top. Even the bed was a luxury I wasn't used to, having lived on the streets for so long I can't even remember the last time I had slept in a bed, let alone in my own room with its own bathroom and shower. I basically sprint to the shower to freshen up before training tomorrow, standing in the hot water I am amazed at the amount of caked blood, dirt and grease that ends up in the water. Stepping out of the shower I examine my ears carefully, unlike most faunus ears mine actually grow out from where my ears should be, giving me an almost elfish appearance. I don't mind though, it makes them easier to cover with a hood, that is when I bother to cover them at all. Stepping into my room I get dressed in all my gear, newly painted and modified. The first thing I notice is that the boots and gauntlets no longer require use of my aura to lift, the gravity dust having done its job perfectly, lightening the armour enough that I could move around without draining my aura constantly before the fight even starts. I turn my gauntlets into their bracer form sliding them over My arms and locking them into place. My jacket has some new detailing around the sleeves and hood, as well as my emblem on my shoulder all inlaid into the fabric as well as very subtle stripes of red and grey weave running through the cloth showing that dust had been imbued in it. The same deal with the rest of my clothing with the subtle stripes of dust and my emblem on the back of the t-shirt, my mask had been changed too. Now it was in the shape of two earpieces that fit behind each of my ears without obscuring my hearing. A small wire then runs from the earpiece to a small earbud like device which, when placed in my ear, operates as a pair of speakers. Deploying the mask is exactly the same as my weapons, when I pulse my aura the earpieces project the outline of my mask over my face, then construct it using Reality dust. Putting it on and firing it up I notice that the HUD now displays information from the Atlas mainframe, now almost all information Atlas had to offer was at the tips of my fingers. Sadly my aura was reasonably low compared to what it was yesterday

"Welcome Sir." A synthesized voice says over the earpieces, "I am Sigma, your personal AI, would you like a tutorial on how to operate the modifications to your mask and other gear?"

"Yes, thanks Sigma, can I call you Sig? Sigma just sounds too long."

"Certainly sir, now all of the buttons on your mask have been re-tasked to small icons on your HUD, with some added extras. All of the masks functions can be selected and activated via blinks and eye movements or directly through you talking to me, unless you are speaking to me your voice will be transmitted over the external speakers as loud as you are speaking inside the mask. It is fully air and watertight and contains its own rebreather, allowing sustained high altitude or sub-aquatic travel, speaking of high altitude the modifications you requested have been made to your boots and gauntlets allowing short-term flight using refillable vials of flame dust which are already inserted into the ports on the side of your boots, and the underside of your bracers. The dust level of your boots are included in your HUD and there are two spare vials in each jacket pocket in case you run out. Your revolvers have been modified slightly, only so that when you connect the handles of the swords, they will extend into more of a bladed staff rather than a glaive. I think that's all. Anything else sir?"

"Yeah, can you get some music please." I ask, hopeful that he could get the songs I wanted.

"Of course Sir, what music do you desire?" I rattle off a short list of songs and instantly a download bar appears on my HUD, indicating the expected completion time and download speed. "Is that all Sir?

"Yeah, that's it thanks Sig you're a freakin legend."

"I exist to serve." I fire an aura pulse through my mask deactivating it but I continue to wear the headset type setup, after all you never know when a freaky-ass custom Grimm mask might come in handy. Stepping out of the bathroom I flick my recently washed hair out of my eyes and glance around my room, it still feels unreal that this is mine with the massive bed, the TV, the soft looking armchair, my own bathroom, even that little shadow outside my window.

" _Wait. Shadow?"_ I think and take a step towards the window, but between when I noticed it and when I took the step, the shadow had vanished leaving no trace of its existence. "Huh, weird. You'd think they would let me get accustomed to my new room without sending some one to stalk me." I say to myself before collapsing into the chair and raising the footrest, "Ahhh, So comfy. Been a while since I've seen one of you" I say looking at the flat screen monitor, "since all those robberies, stores have taken them out of the windows and padlocked them to the shelves inside."

 _*yeah*_ Wolf replies _*it doesn't help that "from dust till dawn" caught you stealing some uncut dust crystals and told all the other stores in main street Vale to ban you from going back inside until you have enough money to actually buy something.*_

"Thanks for the reminder." I say bitterly, turning on the TV and leaning back in my chair. Originally I planned just to sit there for half an hour or so then go to bed, but I must fall asleep at some point because I am woken the next morning by some intro music and the words "Legends, stories scattered through time-" The announcer probably would have continued but I flick off the TV and sleepily mutter "Yeah yeah, shut up lady." And continue my morning routine, which normally consists of just sitting around until I properly wake up, but this morning something is different. And that difference would be that the intro music didn't stop when I clicked off the TV, it just kept on going, and going, and going. Eventually it annoys me enough that I actually go and look to try and find what it is, turns out that the music is coming from one of those new scrolls that the military are using, turns out that one of them is slotted into a small port beside my bed. I pluck it from its cradle and press the diamond shaped button its front, the scroll splits in half and slides open revealing a screen with Ironwood's angry looking face on it.

"Where the hell are you?" The general asks through gritted teeth, "You were supposed to report to training an hour ago."

"Uh huh, sorry general I got lost, this place is massive" I say "Can you at least tell me where I am supposed to be?"

"Report to training room three in ten minutes or else." Ironwood replies, "Oh and Specialist Wolf,"

" _Specialist Wolf Catchy. I like it."_

"You will refer to me as Sir, or you will regret it."

"Yes _Sir_ " I reply, ending the call with the final image being a very pale Ironwood, maybe it was the grin showing off my inch long, razor sharp incisors. Come to think of it, it was probably the teeth. I power on my mask, and call up a floor plan of the Atlas facility I am currently in.

"Hey Sig, can you plot the fastest route to training room three? Oh and could you please fire up that playlist from yesterday."

"Coming right up." Immediately "One for the money" by Escape The Fate starts playing and a red line appears on the map, with the wolf's head portion of my emblem marking my current position.

"Nice touch." I comment and I swear I hear a smug tone in Sig's voice as he replies with,

"I do my best." Grinning, I jog over to my door and press the button, causing the air seals to release with a pneumatic hiss and the door to slide open. Stepping outside I begin to follow the red line overlaid onto my map by Sig. After about five minutes I encounter a pair of guards patrolling the endless hallways, I smile and wave at them as I walk past and they nervously wave back before continuing on their way. I make it to the training room with only a minute to spare, stumbling through the door expecting to see a room full of SAS soldiers training. Instead I am greeted by Ironwood and Aru staring at me like I am the bane of all existence.

"You took your sweet time getting here!" Aru says and Ironwood nods in agreement, Plastering my most infuriating smile onto my face I look directly at her and say cheerfully.

"Sorry sunshine. Traffic was murder." Her face turns a shade of red that makes my aura look like pink and she spews a stream of very creative curses that even I don't dare repeat. Anyway after she calms down a bit she looks over at Ironwood and growls,

"Let's just get this over with." And storms away into a changing room, apparently we were going to be fighting. Great. Ironwood glances in her direction before looking to me.

"Please take up your position on the red diamond," he says pointing to a small segment of the floor outlined in red. I move to stand in my place and by the time I get there Aru is already standing on the purple diamond opposite me,

"Don't be surprised if you don't land a hit," She smiles sweetly and I actually laugh.

I select the voice modulator with a series of blinks and see a small red light appear before the modulator's icon, showing me it was active. "Try me." I snarl surprising her with the mechanized growl that issues forth from my mask.

Ironwood interrupts us by clearing his throat and pointing to a large digital timer on the wall counting down from ten. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... fight. Before I even have time to move Aru strikes faster than a human eye can follow, luckily however I have the eyesight and reactions of a Wolf and manage to duck the massive axe that she summoned apparently from nowhere. Standing back up I think that I have time to consider my next move as she tries to turn the axe around. I was dead wrong. Somehow she manages to flip the axe mid air and bring it back around, smacking me with the flat of the blade sending me flying through the air and landing flat on my back. I jump upright and flare my aura transforming my bracers into gauntlets, curling my hand into a fist and sending more aura down my arm I punch the floor with as much strength as I can muster and a network of cracks spread out from the impact. This has two effects that benefit me, firstly the cracks make Aru stumble slightly as they spread under her feet, and the second benefit is that using a combination of my aura enhanced strength and the gravity weakening effect of my gauntlets I manage to pry a massive chunk of concrete from the floor - that must weigh at least five hundred kilos – and hurl it in Aru's general direction. I pump my fist in the air, amazed that it actually worked only to be stopped short by a blinding purple flash and the concrete exploding into hundreds of little shards that glanced off my still weakened aura. Then the shockwave hit, sending me flying through the air, yet again. As soon as I can see straight I stand to see Aru twirling that massive axe of hers in one hand.

" _How the fuck?"_ Pulling my pistols from their holsters and switching them to their sword forms I glance towards the connecting points on the end of each hilt, _"Aint' no time like the present."_ I think and connect the two swords, the handles telescope out forming a staff with a sword blade on either end. _"Shit that's cool"_ I think, swinging the blades around a few times, the dust treated steel singing through the air. I glance upwards to see a very large chunk of sharpened steel flying towards me terrifyingly fast, flicking my staff upwards I manage to deflect Aru's strike into the ground peppering the both of us with shrapnel, depleting the last of my aura.

"Give up Dog, you just can't win." Aru growls, yanking her axe from the ground.

" _Dog? I'll show you dog bitch. Wolf, have at her."_ I think.

 _*Will do. This'll be fun.*_ Suddenly my eyes flush blood red as Wolf takes over. Grinning I kick out at Aru's axe, using the sudden decrease in gravity from my boots to send it flying from her grip.

"What... No," She gasps "N-not possible."

I lean in close to her ear and Wolf whispers "*You want to know the difference between me and him?*"

She looks up and I see a flicker of what appears to be genuine fear in her eyes.

"*The difference is... I don't hold back.*" And I backhand her so hard she creates a miniature sonic boom as she rockets across the room, hitting the wall of the training room with enough force to deplete her aura with only one shot and cause chunks of concrete the size of cars to separate from the surrounding wall and rain hell on the floor below. Wolf hands me back control and I walk over to where Aru is stuck in the wall and wait, it's almost five minutes before she stirs and opens her eyes.

Looking dazed she glances around the room, sleepily mutters "Uh huh" and proceeds to pass out again. When she finally does fall from her personal crater I catch her, sling her over one shoulder and carry her over to a very surprised Ironwood.

"Anyone order an unconscious girl with a large axe?"

"Well done for that extraordinary display Fenris," Ironwood exclaims, "You too Wolf."

My eyes once again flush red as Wolf takes over, but I don't object because I sense no anger coming from him.

"*In all fairness General*," Wolf says "*She was underestimating me, testing me, if we were to fight again under normal circumstances, I guarantee you I would lose.*"

" _Did he just... Holy shit he did, he just admitted that he would lose a fight. Looks like Wolf has a crush."_

Wolf releases control on my body and I look to Ironwood uncertainly, "Do you want me to take her to the infirmary Sir?

"That would be appreciated, thank you Fenris. But please be back quickly, there will be some aura and semblance specialists along with some hand to hand combat experts here to help you unlock your potential."

"Yessir." I say and begin my long walk to the infirmary, I just reach the first corner when I realise that I don't know where the infirmary is. I try to fire up my mask but nothing happens when I pulse my aura,

" _Shit. Used the last of my aura in the fight. Oh well looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."_ I think and start fumbling around in my pants pocket, looking for my newly issued scroll and finding it in the last pocket I search. _"Of course,_ " It takes me about ten minutes of poking around through files I probably shouldn't have been looking through, - named things like DayWrecker and one called P.E.N.N.Y. - but I finally locate a floor plan and determine which way I need to go to get to the infirmary. By the time I get walking again at least four guard patrols have wandered past looking very confused to find the new guy fiddling with his scroll, while carrying Atlas' best fighter slung over his shoulder, unconscious. About halfway to the infirmary Aru starts to stir, so I take her off my shoulder and gently lean her against a wall while she regains consciousness. A small flash of purple appears, centred on her bracelet where a new charm has appeared, a small double headed axe.

She coughs and looks up at my face, "What the fuck hit me?"

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own RWBY of roosterteeth productions this is purely fan made, enjoy.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed it please leave a comment on how I could improve and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace out.**_


	4. Team Building

"Argh, my head. What the hell happened?" Aru moans as I help her to her feet.  
"What do you remember?" I ask, wondering exactly how much she can recall. While also slowly half-carrying her to the infirmary.  
"I remember calling you a dog, you were silent for a moment then you looked me right in the face and your eyes weren't silver. They were red. You asked me if I wanted to know the difference between you and him, which I assume means Wolf and you. And after that, it was just black."  
"Holy shit, he must have hit you hard!" I exclaim, surprised that if she blacked out from the first impact, she wasn't killed instantly when she hit the wall.  
"I'm sorry, who hit me?"  
"Me. Well Wolf. After he asked you what the difference between us was he crouched down beside you and whispered in your ear "I don't hold back" and he backhanded you. Hard, along with the gravity effect my gauntlets have," I clap them together, sending a sharp metallic clang echoing down the deserted hallways. "It had enough force behind it to make you break Mach 1 and knock several car sized chunks out of the wall."  
By this point we have reached the infirmary, and Aru looks back at me gratefully while she was being ushered away by a doctor.  
"I won't forget this." She calls,  
"Well, Wolf wants a rematch, so maybe when you're feeling better."  
"It's a date," She yells back, then flushes bright red and adds "You know what I mean." Causing me to burst out laughing, sadly my good humour doesn't last long as my eyes land on a clock on the far side of the room.  
"Crap, gotta run." I think and dash out the door, I sprint the whole way back and amazingly I don't lose my way in the endless maze that all these soldiers - and me now, I guess - call home. I arrive back in training room three to find two men and a woman standing talking to Ironwood and Ozpin, who is still drinking from his mug, honestly it must have an endless supply of coffee in it.  
"Specialist Wolf," Ironwood calls "good to see that you're back, now, come. I must introduce you to these people." I walk over to where Ironwood, one of the men, and the woman are standing. "This is Donovan Menshikov, Our leading researcher in the field of aura use and application."  
"Nice to meet you." Donovan says smiling and holding out his hand.  
"Likewise" I reply, gripping his hand firmly and returning the smile.  
"And this here," Ironwood continues, gesturing to the woman "Is his lovely wife Melinda Menshikov, who is also one of our leading researchers but she works with developing semblance's and unlocking their full potential."  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet the so called "Wolf" In person."  
"The pleasure is mostly mine, and some his." I say pointing to the side of my head, earning a chuckle from present company.  
At this point Ozpin notices my presence and breaks his conversation, presumably to introduce the other man to me. "Wolf, you've arrived. Now that you're here I would like to introduce you to Levix Turner, master of hand to hand combat and your instructor for the nest four years."  
Levix nods politely and moves as if to shake my hand, but just as I'm about to grip his hand he whips it out of my grasp and moves as if to slap me. Even with the reflexes of a Wolf I barely had enough time to bring my gauntlet up to block the strike.  
"Oh I like this one," Levix says to Ozpin "He has potential."  
"This one, is standing right here you know." I Interject, slightly irritated that as soon as he stopped trying to hit me he went straight to ignoring me.  
Ozpin smiles slightly and continues, "Well then, now that you have met your tutors your training can begin."  
 ** _[A/N: Ok fair warning, this chapter is gonna get a bit weird considering I need to skip four years of worthless garbage. I will try to get to the start of Fenris/Wolf's first "mission" before switching chapters. Also there will be a few references to movies and/or games, no names. But now... back to the main event.]_**

 **Four years later**  
It's been so long that I've lost count of the days it must be about fourteen hundred, holy shit. Nearly four years, that means my eighteenth birthday must be coming up soon. I've become much better friends with Aru and we are almost to the point of being inseparable, only leaving each other's side to train and to sleep. Sadly that's most of the time, but anyway, pretty soon we are going to have that rematch she promised Wolf, now that we are both better trained it might be more of a fair fight. I'm also taught how to more efficiently channel my aura, now, instead of just pumping aura through my limbs I focus it specifically on my muscles, almost doubling my strength without wasting as much aura.  
The first major breakthrough we have is when Melinda and Levix decide to combine their training efforts, meaning that I have to fight hand to hand while maintaining my semblance, which is going to be a major pain in the ass. I take up my position across from the sparring droid and relax into a boxers ready stance,  
"Ok, now activate your semblance." I hear Melinda call. I focus my energy and bring my semblance to bear, crimson flames flickering across my body and cloaking me in red light.  
"Are you ready?" Levix asks me, I nod a reply and Levix activates the robot. "Begin." The robot lashes out at me with an exaggerated karate chop, which I effortlessly deflect off my bracer and follow with a side kick to the chest. Regaining its balance it comes at me again with a punch, I duck its shot and deliver a flat palmed strike under its chin. Normally a strike like that would have knocked it over but done nothing else. In this case there was a blaring flash of carmine light and the head of the drone landed a few feet away, battered and smoking it rolled to a stop in front of Melinda.  
I look up and see everyone's faces are a perfect reflection of my own. Confusion.  
"I don't know what that was." She says, "But it may have been what we are looking for. Can you do it again?"  
I stare in shock at the head of the sparring drone and step away from the battered exoskeleton.  
"I can try." I reply, and take up my place in the centre of the floor again. She nods as if to say "go ahead" and I mimic exactly what I did earlier, except that this time there is no robot blocking the view. As my arm reaches its full extension a ball of flames launches forth from my palm and impacts the wall opposite me with a small explosion.  
 _*Wow*_ Wolf says simply.  
My jaw drops as I process what I just did _. "Holy shit. Not only am I fireproof, but I can launch balls of fire from my hands. Heh. "You're a Wizard Henry. No that's not it, eh close enough"  
_ "Well... Definitely wasn't expecting that." Ironwood remarks, having arrived just in time to witness the fireworks show.  
"That's the understatement of the century." Ozpin replies having accompanied Ironwood.  
"Um, excuse me." I say and everyone looks up, "would anyone mind explaining how I can launch balls of fire from my hands, without the use of dust."  
Melinda looks to Levix then back to me. "We have actually been planning this for a while." she begins, "When we first started working with you, both Donovan and I agreed that there was something special about you. Your semblance allows the absorption of thermal energy and you can then use that energy to shield yourself, or to recover from damage. And your aura is unique as it cannot regenerate on its own, or heal you from damage, there are other applications that haven't been uncovered yet. So what if we pushed you further? We thought that by having you fight while your semblance is active, we might just be able to coax it into an offensive tool. By channelling an excessive amount of aura down one of your arms at a high speed, you can eject it from your hand. In effect launching a fireball at your target. Now that we have discovered this, we may be able to work out how to channel it through your boots and gauntlets so that you only need to use those vials of fire dust in emergencies."  
"Hold on, so you're saying that I could have even more abilities. On top of what I have already; Which, by the way include; allowing a psychopath to take control and fight in my place,"

 _*Hey!*_ Wolf complains, But I ignore him.

"Absorb fire and then use that power to tank bullets that can punch through a trained hunters aura, summon claws made of flames from a pair of gauntlets I constantly wear, alter the effects of gravity either making people fly when I hit them or being able to lift 1000 kilos, throw fireballs or summon a flaming bladed staff, a pair of short swords that can channel my aura and catch fire or convert those swords into a pair of tri-cylinder revolvers that have basically unlimited fire dust ammo and the sights are blades. Not to mention the fact that I have a mask which has multiple different modes such as thermal vision and aura detection as well as an AI that can do pretty much anything and can get me any information from the Atlas network." Saying it like that is enough to make almost anyone think that the author favours me.  
But my team of trainers just looked impressed, "Makes it sound like you're fit to lead a mission." Melinda says, smiling devilishly.  
My face pales and I can imagine Wolf grinning inside my skull, "Please no, I'll probably just get a lot of good people killed. *And maybe some not so good people!*" Wolf finishes.  
"You'll be fine." Melinda says, "We have been talking to the General and he thinks you are ready, the only problem is that you will need a team of four. Because if you succeed, you go straight to Beacon ready for whatever Salem has planned."  
"And if we don't succeed, we're dead so it doesn't matter."  
"Exactly." She says brightly, "nothing to worry about."  
"Well," Ironwood interjects "From what I have seen you are more than capable of leading a team. But that begs the question, Who are your teammates going to be?"  
"Aru." I reply instantly, "but I don't know who we will choose for our other two members."  
"If you want," Ironwood starts "I can organise an interview session where Aru and you can talk to the candidates and make a choice based on that."  
"Sounds good. Thanks Sir."  
Ironwood nods and starts to walk away but I stop him by calling, "Sir. If you don't mind me asking, you have been putting an awful amount of time and effort into training Aru and I, and helping us reach our full potential. Why?"  
The General turns around and stares me right in the eyes, "The reason that I'm putting so much of Atlas' resources into you two is because when Salem makes her move, It will be up to your team to track her down and kill her. You are literally the final barrier between the forces of evil and the rest of the world."  
"Oh." What a way to dial up the pressure.  
 _*Holy shit. I really hope we don't fuck up.*_  
"Me too buddy. Me too."  
"Thanks for explaining that. I'll tell Aru about the interviews, When will they start?"  
"1200 hours tomorrow."  
"Thanks Sir, see you guys." I wave to my trainers and run to find Aru.  
Thirty minutes and about four-thousand wrong turns later I finally find the training room that is being used by Aru, but all that I hear coming from inside the room is a whole lot of screaming. I poke my nose through the doors and see a scene from an action movie, robotic soldiers being tossed around like they are made of tissue paper and a very large axe spinning around blocking every bullet that was being fired. Aru is cutting bullets from the air and using Fury's extra momentum to hurl the AK130's about twenty feet through the air. All of a sudden an AK that's missing an arm stands up from behind her, deploys its arm blade and slashes down on her back. I'm about to yell at her to watch out but something happens and she seems to almost blink out of existence for a second. At this same time a strange feeling washed over me and I am enveloped in a vision, I see scenes of the Great war, of battles whose front lines stretch for miles and last of all I see myself, standing in that back alley in Vale with blood dripping from my arms. Yet all of these moments that have happened throughout time, have one thing in common. Aru is there. In all of them. She was fighting on the front lines in the Great War, she was whirling through hordes of Grimm along that massive battle line. And last of all, she was staring at me with interest as I dispatched Salem's henchmen. Now not that I am saying this is normal, but I wasn't overly shocked. What did surprise me was the fact that after these first three flashes, a fourth appeared. But the scene I saw was one of destruction and pain, Aru was on the ground bleeding from a wound in her stomach. A man in a long black coat was standing before a girl with swords drawn, flames dancing up his arms. Wait... that's me, but what's up with my hair? My ears are much more pronounced, sticking up way past the top of my head and my jacket was slightly different, with the tails hanging down more. But if that's me, and I don't remember it, then that means...  
 _"This hasn't happened yet. That means I'm seeing the future. Holy shit, maybe while I'm here I can get next week's lotto numbers."_  
This abstract thought snaps me back to the present, I open my eyes to see Aru finishing off the last of the Knights. When she's done I clap approvingly and walk over to greet her.  
"You, my friend, are truly a force of nature." She laughs and gives me a high five,  
"I just got lucky."  
"Yeah, just lucky. Right. Also, what was that?" I ask.  
"What was what?"  
"Earlier when you disappeared, and I got some massively overwhelming visions into the past, as well as what appeared to be the future." Aru pales visibly and swallows.  
"I-I suppose I haven't been entirely truthful with you." She says "I have a secret that hardly anyone knows. It's how I found you actually, You have your heat manipulation and I have the ability to alter Time and Reality themselves. It's how I can lift Fury and block bullets." She closes her eyes as if she's anticipating something, when it doesn't come she opens one warily.  
"What are you waiting for?" I ask her.  
"I'm waiting for you to push me away."  
"Hey. Look at me. I haven't spent the last four years befriending you just so I can shun you when you reveal you haven't told me the truth. It is going to take a lot more than that to drive me away. Maybe something along the lines of _"Donald Trump will make America great again_ " Puffed up, Ignorant - sorry.  
Aru looks at me like I'm crazy, then breaks into a grin and hugs me so tightly I think that she might break my spine. "Careful." I choke out "I need those ribs." She steps back looking embarrassed, then reaches out and slaps me round the back of the head. I grin, "There she is." I say, chuckling when she looks confused. "There's the Aru we all know and love."  
With that she smiles and asks "So what makes you come looking for me in the middle of a training session."  
"You mean other than the fact I want to see my friend?"  
"Yes. Other than that."  
"We're going on our first mission." I say. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that follows. "Uhh hello? You going to say something?"  
Aru, still staring at me in shock, manages to reply with. "Wha-Did you just say mission?!"  
"Yep. Ironwood says that we need another two team members, so we will be conducting interviews at twelve tomorrow. If we complete this "mission" we will be headed straight for Beacon to start tracking Salem, and if we fail it won't matter because we'll be dead."  
Aru is just getting over her shock when I finish that sentence, and replies with. "Do you know what we have to do?"  
"Nope. Just that we get to choose our teammates tomorrow."  
"Well then, looks like we need to keep training. You think it's time for that rematch?" she asks.  
"After four Fucking years, she finally remembers." I say,

 _"_ _*Thought you'd never ask*"_ Wolf finishes. My eyes turning red as I take my place on the diamond. "Oh, Aru" I call before Wolf fully takes over, "you want to fight me, or Wolf?"  
"Surprise me." She replies, grinning.  
 _"Wolf, you're up. Make it count."  
*No worries, I got this.*  
_I take up my ready stance and ignite my semblance, "Hell, Aru doesn't know about the fireballs. This will get interesting." She raises her eyebrows slightly when I activate my semblance, but otherwise says nothing.  
"Weapons ready" Announces a voice over the speakers. Aru pulls the charm off her bracelet and Fury springs to full size, nine feet of dust treated fuck you, just sitting there shining in the light. I flare my aura and my claws deploy and catch alight, a metal plate covers the tops of my hands so I don't cut myself, but otherwise they are still exactly the same. A gravity pulse runs down my boots and the small dust jets activate, lifting me from the floor. Last but not least I fire up my mask and release control to Wolf.  
"3...2...1...Fight." As soon as the buzzer sounds Aru sprints towards me, swinging Fury around her head like it was made of Styrofoam. I deactivate the flame jets and duck under her swing then I kick out at her ankles trying to disable her legs, but she sees it coming and leaps into the air. I take a step back and look up, my mask adjusting to shield my eyes against the harsh light. Leaping backwards when I see the gleaming edge of a massive axe flying straight towards my face. Using her somewhat "unique" control over reality Aru changes the direction her axe is moving and smacks me in the chest with the flat of the blade, sending me sliding backwards across the concrete floor. I drive my claws into the ground to slow myself down, then I channel my aura to my hand and launch a ball of red flames towards Aru, who blocks it with her axe but looks extremely surprised while doing so.  
 _"*You can't be the only one with secrets sweetheart.*"_ Wolf says with a grin and lobs another ball of fire in her direction, before taking off sprinting towards Aru. I raise my arm and slash at her but she blocks with Fury's haft and uses the momentum of my strike to pivot me into the floor, I try to roll away but as soon as I am on my back Fury's blade is at my throat. Wolf let's go of control and my eyes return to their original silver, I flare what's left of my aura and shut down my mask, showing that Wolf had conceded.  
 _*Or maybe I don't got this.*_  
"Good fight." I comment, generally impressed at the fact that Aru had done the impossible and beaten Wolf. "Told you that in a rematch you would win." Aru smiles innocently as she collapses Fury back into its charm form. "Hey, you can wipe that smile off your face considering how I knocked you unconscious during our first fight." Aru looks ready to slap me round the head but hesitates then trails her fingers down my face. "Aww, so sweet." I say.  
She pulls away and shows me the red stain coating her hand "you're bleeding dumbass."  
"Oh. Well, that makes sense." I extend my hand and Aru shakes it firmly. "Good Game."  
She releases an exasperated sigh and replies with "Good Game."  
I check the time and realise that we had missed dinner during our fight, "Uh, you do know we've missed dinner, right?"  
"Eh, fuck it. I'm probably just gonna go straight to bed ready for these interviews tomorrow, considering that we don't have to get up until about eleven."  
"Good plan," I say "I might do the same actually. See you tomorrow."  
"See ya." She replies, and waves as we go our separate ways.

 **Next Morning**  
 _"I was lost, now I'm found, I'm sustained by the sound of the angels singing me to sleep, while my feet are leaving the ground"_  
 _"Argh, I've never liked meeting new people. Normally they try to kill me, or steal my shit."_ These are the first words to run through my head as I try to turn off my alarm, but just end up throwing my scroll across the room. The scroll bounces off the floor and hits the wall luckily not shattering, but sadly, still playing "Raised by the wolves" at full volume. Not that I'm complaining, it's a great song.  
"What the fuck are these things made of?" I ask myself, as I drag my limp body over to where the scroll sits buzzing on the floor. I pick up the scroll, deactivating my alarm and checking the time simultaneously, recoiling in alarm when I saw that it was 11:30.  
"SHIT." I scream, "What the... I set my alarm for ten thirty. Why...? Ahhh fuck it. I'll be fine, I hope." I quickly get dressed in my combat gear and fire up my mask, "Sig, can you sync to my scroll and play all voice messages."  
"Right away." Sig replies, and instantly a list of messages shows up on my HUD. With the latest being...  
Fenris, where are you? The interviews are almost starting hurry up.  
I quickly call Aru and she answers on the third ring,  
"What... Fenris... Where the FUCK are you? Interviews were supposed to start ten minutes ago."  
"Hold on.. Ten minutes? Ironwood said twelve hundred hours. That's noon." I reply.  
"Yeah but only two people showed up. We could have been done by now."  
"Well I'm on my way, make sure that we're good to go when I get there. Over and out."  
I end the call and mutter to myself, "Argh... look at me, using military catchphrases now. Good to go, lock and load, I dunno but I been told. So insecure."  
I walk steadily for another five minutes before reaching the interview room, I punch the button beside the door and it slides open revealing Aru sitting in a room with a door leading out on the other side.  
"You took your sweet time getting here." She says,  
"Yeah sorry, slept in." I reply, shutting down my mask and grinning like a maniac, "We ready to start?"  
"Yes. The candidates are ready."  
"Let's go then," I sit down and prop my feet up on the table, drawing my swords and running the edges together, causing red sparks to rain down over my jacket. "Waiting on you now." I smirk at Aru and she pokes her tongue out at me. "Wow. Real mature." I say as she takes her seat and presses the "ready" button on the desk, the doors slide open and our first candidate steps into the room. He has short, feathery black hair that stands up from his scalp, making him look like a porcupine. At about six feet tall he is almost my height and has his weapons-which look like a cross between a pair of Tonfa and some kind of wide bore launchers-hanging from his belt. Then there was the guys face, Brown eyes reminding me of better times, times before Wolf started talking to me, making people think I was crazy.  
"Tzubaki?" I say sheathing my swords and standing up to see if it really was him.  
"Fenris? Is that you under all that hair?"  
I brush my hair from my eyes and move to shake his hand, "Holy hell. It is you."  
"Hold up," Aru interjects, "How exactly do you two know each other?"  
"Aru, I'd like you to meet Tzubaki. An old friend of mine, well before he was adopted and I was left for dead. Not that I'm bitter or anything."

"Hey. You know that it wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, I know"  
"Uh, what does this mean for me being on the team then?" Tzubaki asks hesitantly.  
I just chuckle, "It means that you're in of course." I sit back down and hit the next button with my foot.  
"Shit, Nice hardware dude." Tzubaki says, nodding towards my boots.  
"Yeah." I reply "I've got some pretty cool stuff from these guys over the years. Not to mention the fact that I can throw fireballs and get shot in the head with little consequence."  
"No kidding-" he starts but is cut off as the door slides open again to reveal a guy with a huge black scythe worn over his back, I can just make out the word destruction engraved on the haft sticking out over his shoulder.  
"Uh. Good afternoon," I begin "could you please state your name and age and this interview can get underway."  
The guy smiles slightly and says "Lexus Andrews, seventeen."  
"Thanks Lexus, I'm gonna just call you Lex, anyway what skills could you bring to this team?" I ask and he replies with,  
"I tore through a battalion of hunters-in-training back at Shade academy in less than 2 minutes."  
"Hell I like this guy. He's in."  
"But-" Aru starts, but I cut her off with,  
"Nope. I'm creating this team and I think he will contribute positively."  
"Ok. If you say so." She says hesitantly, I look to Lex and say,  
"Welcome to the team. Now all we need is a catchphrase and a team name."  
"I've got a catchphrase," says Tzubaki.  
"Lets hear it then." I prompt.  
"DIE BITCH!" he screams then flushes red and looks at the floor.  
"Maybe not that one." I reply, trying to think of a good oneliner.  
"Maybe we leave that for now." Aru pipes up and snaps me out of my thoughts.  
"Agreed. Well let's forget the catchphrase, and I've got a team name. Team FATL (Fatal)."  
"Oh I like that one." Says Lex and the rest of the team nods in agreement.  
My scroll buzzes and I check the screen before standing up.  
"Well then, let's go and get geared up." I start to walk to the door, but I'm stopped by Aru clearing her throat.  
"What do you mean by geared up?" she asks, and my trademarked Wolf grin plasters itself on my face.  
I hold up my scroll to show the words "New message from James Ironwood" and reply,  
"Well we're starting our mission, what else."  
 ** _  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own RWBY of roosterteeth productions this is purely fan made, enjoy._**

 ** _[A/N: Hey guys just wanted to say that I'm amazed that so many people have read this, almost at 100 views, Holy shit. Anyway just letting you know that in light of the new FNAF game coming out today I was thinking of writing a bit of a tribute to the FNAF series, maybe where Fenris is the night guard or something (although if that happened he wouldn't have any of his RWBY abilities or weapons, and probably no Wolf either.) So yeah leave a review saying what you guys think and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace out.]_**


	5. Dust 'till Dawn

"Hold up. Starting the mission? I thought we were only interviewing today." Aru says.

I hold up my scroll and reply with, "Yeah, but I just got a message from Ironwood. He got a lead that a known criminal going by the na me of Roman Torchwick, will be holding up a dust store in downtown Vale. Not too far from where we met. That's where our new lives begin."

"Wait? New lives?" Tzubaki asks.

"Oh, that's right." I add, "Forgot to mention, after this mission we will be a team in Beacon for the next few years. Or until Salem makes her move and the time comes for me to put a bullet in her head."

Tzubaki raises his eyebrows and Lexus' smile widens, "Woo, killing someone. When do we start?"

"Uh, Lex. You do know that this "person" is literally the personification of all evil and insanity in Remnant." I reply, Lex raises his eyebrows.

"Ooh even better."

I facepalm and continue, "Anyway if we are going to be working together we need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. I'll start. Hi I'm Fenris and I can absorb and manipulate thermal energy, That and the magic satchel. Next, Aru you're up."

"Urgh," she complains, "Fine. I'm Aru and I can manipulate the passage of time."

"Now that's good to know." I say, "Lex, your turn."

He grins and rolls his shoulders, "Hi, I'm Lexus, and if my Aura drops too low my semblance allows me to transform into a being that is half Grimm."

 _"Hmmm, now that's cool_."

I nod and gesture to Tzubaki, "Hi guys, I'm Tzubaki and I can instantly memorise anything."

"Uh, not meaning to sound rude, but that doesn't sound like a semblance ability." I say,

"Really?" He asks, "I can look around a room and memorise the exact position of every single object there, if you were to move a cushion by a couple of millimetres, I would know."

"Ok, now that sounds more like it. Anyway, time to get our asses into gear, All aboard the party Bullhead."

 _ **2 hours later**_

I sit with my back to the wall and my eyes closed trying to catch any sleep I can on the way to Vale, sadly the turbulence makes getting any sleep in the bullhead completely impossible. I sit up and look around the dim compartment, where I see that Aru is sleeping.

 _"How the hell she deals with the shaking, I'll never know?"_

"Ok guys, I think that we're nearly the-"

I am interrupted by the pilot saying, "Ok folks, we will be touching down in Vale's inter-kingdom airport in t-minus ten minutes, and in the meantime. Thanks for flying air Sheldon, hehehehaha."

"What the actual fuck?" I say "He has really lost it over the years. I mean seriously? Was he drunk?"

"Yeah" Aru replies, having woken up "Apparently he had a drinking problem so Rico got a better pilot."

"Legit. Anyway lets go and make a difference guys." The Bullhead takes another five minutes to touch down in the airport, but when it does I'm the first one outside. "Oh thank God." I say as I work the kinks out of my back. "Jeez, I hate confined rooms. They make me feel like I'm buried alive."

"Awww. Is the big bad Wolf afraid of small spaces?" Aru mocks and I smirk knowingly.

"Yeah, well at least I don't sleep with a night light." Aru turns bright red and my smile only continues to widen, "I rest my case. But enough exploiting each others fears, lets get moving. Dust 'til Dawn's in that direction." I say pointing towards a gate in the airfield.

"One hundred and eighty degrees wrong sir." Sig pipes up in my ear.

"My bad," I correct, turning around to face the other direction "It's that way."

This earns a slightly amused eye roll from Aru and smirks from the rest of the team. My team. We walk for a solid hour before we reach a small town square with From Dust 'til Dawn sitting unawares on the other side of the street.

"How do you guys want to play this?" I ask looking around at the rest of FATL.

Tzubaki speaks up "The best idea I can think of, is that you and Aru leave Lexus and I out here to cover the exit. Then you guys wait inside."

"Is everyone ok with that?" I glance at each of my teammates, and in turn each nod in approval.

"Then it's settled. Tzubaki can you take up a position in that cafe across the street, and Lex. Can you stand just outside that appliance store? See you at the end of this guys." Tzubaki and Lex each flash a thumbs up and walk towards their respective spots.

Glancing at Aru, she looks at me with concern. "Are you sure you are ok leading like this?"

I look up and my grin plasters itself on my face, "I'll be ok, I hope." She nods and we walk into the store.

 ** _Aru's PoV_**

As we walk into the store I feel Fenris tense beside me, I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he relaxes slightly. A flash of movement causes me to glance towards the back of the shop, a small girl in a hooded red cape stands near the wall reading a weapons magazine. I poke Fenris repeatedly to get his attention then point her out to him, he nods and walks over to her, "and now he makes a fool of himself" I smile and walk to the Serving bar.

"Hi there," I say to the old man behind the counter, "look," I lower my voice considerably. "We have information that your store is going to be held up by a nondescript henchman. We need to track this guy down so do you mind if we set you up with a hidden camera?" The guy simply nods and I get to work setting up the small fisheye lens. "There finished, Thank you for your cooperation." A large clunk comes from outside. "Shit, that's them. Whatever you do don't tell them were here." And with a final nod I take off towards the back of the shop.

 _ **Fenris' PoV**_

As I enter the small shop the old man tending the desk gives me a withering glare, no doubt remembering the dust I stole. I feel Aru's hand on my shoulder and relax, so very slightly. I see something move and glance towards the back of the shop, where a small girl wearing a red hood, stands reading a weapons magazine. Aru pokes me in the ribs a few times and points to the red girl, she motions towards me like go talk to her. I nod and walk over to the girl, thinking to activate my mask at the last second.

"Hi." I say cheerfully, without my modulator, but the girl doesn't respond. "Uh, hello?" I say moving to wave my hand in front of her face, but stopping when I see her pull off her hood to reveal red headphones. Which she removes and turns to look at me, With silver eyes -

 _"Wait. Silver eyes?"_

"Yes?" If she was at all phased by the gleaming red skull glaring her in the face, she wasn't showing it.

"Nice night huh?" I ask awkwardly, seeing a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"It is." She answers suspiciously, "I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. You don't, I am Atlas Specialist Wolf, and I'm here to stop a group of robbers from taking all this shops money and/or dust. And beat down their boss."

"Oh." She says, glancing at the red eyes of my mask. "What's with the helmet?"

"Anonymity." I reply, "Well that and the air of obvious badassness it gives me."

She thinks for a moment before saying, "I don't think badassness is a word."

"It is now." I smile behind my mask and she grins, "I should write a dictionary. That word would benefit everyone." The girls smile fully dissolves into laughter as she doubles over clutching at her sides, "Was it some thing I said?"

At this moment I hear multiple sets of footsteps from outside, "Shit. Look Red, the people I'm looking for are here. If they ask you, pretend you saw nothing." She nods once in understanding and I disappear, well almost disappear. I use the light dust in my clothes to reflect all light that normally hit me, I can still be seen but I look like a glass outline of a human and if you don't know I'm there I'm pretty much invisible. Red puts her headphones back on, flips her hood up and goes back to reading her magazine.

I hear the sound of a pistol being cocked from towards the front of the shop, accompanied by the words, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

The next voice I hear belongs to the old man, "Please. Just take my lien and leave."

I peek round the corner seeing a guy in a white jacket with flame red hair and a really obnoxious hat. Accompanying him were some nondescript henchmen and a hulking mass of gleaming steel that I assumed to be his 2ic. "Calm down," the guy says "we're not here for your money." He looks over at some of the lackeys beside him, "grab the dust."

The men grab some black tubes from a small case and walk towards the dust dispensers on the opposite wall. Meanwhile the hat guy (who must be Torchdick himself) looks at the man over the counter and menacingly says, "Crystals. Burn, uncut."

At this point one of the dust gatherers notices Red, draws his sword and stalks towards her. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." To which she gives no reply. "Hey. I said hands in the air. You got a death wish or something?" The guy grabs her shoulder and spins her around causing her hood to fall off, he then points the index finger of his free hand towards his ears signalling she take off the headphones.

"Yes?" She asks innocently.

"I said put your hands in the air now."

"Are you... robbing me?"

"Yes!" he shouts and fake understanding dawns in Reds eyes.

"Oh." She says and smiles as I uncloak behind the crook with my gauntlets activated.

"HANDS IN THE...! Why are you smiling?"

I flick on my modulator and get ready to make a awesome entrance, "That would be because of me." I growl, sucker-punching the henchman straight towards the girl who then side-kicks him towards the front of the shop.

"Jeez. Remind me never to get on your bad side." I say and she grins,

"After you." She says pointing towards another man walking towards us, sword in hand. I walk straight towards him as he swings the blade at my face, I catch his wrist in my gauntleted hand and the sword flies from his grip. I pulse my aura and throw the guy through the window at the front of the shop,

"GET. FUCKING. DESTROYED." I yell, my voice distorting to a mechanical yell, as I open comes with the rest of my team. "Okay guys, covers blown, Engage."

Aru's voice crackles over the earpieces, "What cover? We were supposed to ambush these guys anyway."

"Point taken," I reply, "Aru, you hold off that muscle-bound whackjob covering Roman. Lex and Tzu, take out his infantry. I got Torchdick."

"You got it Wolf." Came three replies. Instantly I hear people starting to shout and the sound of a chainsaw being revved, walking around the corner I draw my swords and start swinging. I mow down some henchmen before being confronted by the walking armoury with a chainsaw great sword.

"Really?" I ask the giant, "A fucking chainsaw? I think you're compensating for something buddy."

The big guy yells in rage and runs towards me, only to get side tackled by Aru and thrown out of my path. I keep walking towards Torchwick who is being distracted by Red, who is wielding a massive scythe.

"Hey Torchdick!" I yell - my mask making it sound more like a growl than a shout. – Torchwick spins around surprised, raising his cane at my face. He presses a button on the handle of his cane and a small sight flips up from the end,

"Oh Fuck" I think as a ball of red energy erupts from the small barrel and smacks into my chest, launching me out of the broken store window. Thinking fast I fire my boot jets, catching myself before I hit the ground, Red leaps out of the broken window and stops in her tracks when she sees me hovering above the unconscious bodies of Romans men. Speak of the devil, Torchdick himself steps through the broken window to look at Red and I,

"Well Red, Loose Cannon. I think we can all say that this had been an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stay and chat. I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways." With that Roman levels his cane gun at Red and fires. I deactivate my boot jets, land in front of her and brace myself as the explosive round once again hits me directly in the chest, but this time I'm ready. I ignite my semblance and the flames channel into my body,

"Aura levels at 700 percent." Sig says.

"Well. Fancy that."

I scan my surroundings, keeping an eye out for a stupid haircut. I find it climbing a ladder about 500 metres to my right,

"You ok if we go after him?" Red asks the old guy, he nods and she uses her scythe to launch herself up to the roof.

"Guys," I call to my team. "Stay put and get help. I'll try and get this under control."

Aru nods and I raise the thrust in my boots to follow Red, just as I boost up over the lip of the roof a Bullhead airship appears from the other side. Torchwick steps into the Bullhead and turns to look at us,

"End of the line kids!" He shouts before throwing a fire dust crystal at Red's feet, I sprint forwards to try and get in between her and the ensuing explosion. But I'm too late, Roman fires a shot from his cane which hits the crystal, causing it to detonate in a massive shower of flames.

"No!" I yell, projecting some of my aura into a flaming barrier in front of Red, but it turns out I shouldn't have worried. A blonde woman in a purple cape wielding a riding crop like it was a magic wand, had stepped in front of Red, shielding her with a barrier of purple energy. The woman casts multiple bolts of the same energy towards the Bullhead, it strikes above the airship creating a large black storm cloud that continues to grow. I move forwards so I am standing beside Red as Roman stumbles into the cockpit and a woman takes his place, she raises her hands into what looks like a ready stance as fire burns across her clothing. Meanwhile the purple woman causes icicles to strike the Bullhead, some of which managed to puncture the windshield but sadly cause no damage. The fiery chick then causes weird circles to appear on the ground, Magic lady throws Red forward and then flips out of the way. I however just stand there and take it, regenerating the aura i loust crelating the shield. I look up to see the pyromancer laughing at my apparently fiery demise, however, when the flames die down she is taken aback by the fact that not only am I still alive, but I am cloaked in a hurricane of red flames.

"What?" I call across the void, my voice a mechanised snarl. "Surprised to see me?" At this point fire lady sends out a large shockwave, destroying several purple projectiles that were circling the Bullhead. Roman glances out from the cockpit and I lob a ball of flames that he only just manages to avoid, It was then that he decided he would be taking his leave. As the Bullhead flies in the opposite direction I release all of my stored aura, causing a column of flames to soar into the sky as I throw back my head and let loose an ear splitting howl.

I finish my display, deactivate my mask and shut down my semblance. Walking over to where the girl in red stands staring in awe at the blonde woman, I hear these exact words.

"You're a huntress." [childish squeal] "Can I have your autograph?"

 _"Really Red? Really?"_

Some time later

 ** _Undisclosed location_**

"I hope you realise your actions will not be taken lightly young lady," The purple lady, whose name turned out to be Glynda, continued her rant. "You put others and yourself in grave danger."

"But they started it!" Red protests.

"It doesn't matter who starts it. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back..." Glynda pauses and Red starts to grin, "...and a slap on the wrist." She slaps her riding crop down on the table, causing Red to squeak in terror and making me wince at the sharp noise.

"And as for you lot." Glynda gestures to FATL and continues, "I still don't know what to do with you, but someone wants to meet with your leader. Who would that be?"

I raise my hand and Reds eyes light up knowing that she wouldn't be going through this alone.

"As for the rest of you. Out." My team files out of the small room, Tzubaki mouthing the word R.I.P. as he leaves. I flick him the bird and turn back around to where Ozpin enters from the door in front of us,

"Hey Professor, nice night isn't it." I say casually and the beginning of a smile forms on the corners of his mouth,

"Yes it is, but may I speak to miss Rose before I get to you.?" I shrug and he looks to Red.

"Ruby Rose... you... have silver eyes."

Ruby glances across at me and I wink, somehow seeming both cheerful and terrifying. She looks back at Ozpin and simply replies with "Uhhh... Umm..."

"So, Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin gestures to a larger scroll that Glynda is holding, which is showing footage of Ruby defeating multiple enemies with her scythe/rifle.

"S-s-signal academy." She replies weakly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." Ozpin rebuttals.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see." Ozpin then proceeds to place a plate of cookies in front of us, I take one then pass them to Ruby. Who proceeds to decimate the entire plate.

Ozpin continues, "Its just that I've only ever seen one other scythe wielder with that skill before. A dusty old Qrow."

Ruby mumbles something unintelligible, I nudge her with my arm and point to my mouth.

She swallows and tries again, "Heh, sorry. That my uncle Qrow, He's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like, heeyah, wassah."

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby answers simply, "Well. I want to be a huntress."

Ozpin seems slightly taken aback by the determination in her voice, "You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, them I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people. And our parents always taught us to help others and so I thought ehh may as well make a career out of it. I mean the pay seems alright, but hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and argh y'know?"

What a feat. Being able to say all that in one go, with what seemed like one breath. Glynda looks slightly bored and Ozpin asks a simple question,

"Do you know who I am?" To which Ruby replies with,

"You're Professor Ozpin, You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello.

"Nice to meet you."

Ozpin pauses for a second before continuing, "So you want to come to my school."

Ruby's eyes light up, "More than anything."

Ozpin looks at Glynda who huffs in annoyance, "Well ok."

Ruby looks ready to cry and Glynda ushers her from the room, I stay seated, looking at Ozpin.

"So," I ask, "What now?"

"You pack your things for Beacon, of course." Ozpin replies.

"But... the mission. Torchwick escaped, we failed."

Ozpin smiles and says, "This mission was not to see whether you failed or succeeded, it was to see how you handled yourselves as a team. And on that test you passed."

I hold out my hand gratefully and Ozpin shakes it firmly, "Thank you Professor, until next time."

"Until next time." And I walk out the door.

As soon as I round the corner I am swarmed by my teammates who are constantly pestering me with questions,

"How did it go?"

"Did you get yelled at?"

"Who was that creepy lady with Ozpin?

"Guys," I interrupt, "Calm down, please. I need time to think."

There is a tense silence until Aru breaks it by asking, "What do we do now?"

"Now," I reply, "Now we go to Beacon."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own RWBY of roosterteeth productions this is purely fan made, enjoy.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed it please leave a comment on how I could improve and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace out.**_

 _ **Also, I haven't said this before (I think) but please follow this story, my update schedule is a bit odd but school ends soon so I can update more regularly. Cheers.**_


	6. Intro, Aru's Perspective

-The End Draws Near-  
-Aru's prospective-

The suns out and the heat is still intensifying, just as I planed it to be. August 27th 4136 and I have the mission of finding what they call 'Wolf', Yet I have no clue as to where he or she is or what they look like.

"WOLF!" I scream till my voice box is raw and I'm forced to stop by the pain in my chest. The gigai I'm wearing is not working in my favour, Its too fucking hot. Footsteps start echoing down the alley and deep laughter echoes down the alleyway. I turn to find three goons strolling towards me, beady eyes staring me down, daring me to make a move. I scream from the sight, but only to draw attention from anyone who cares. They grab me roughly and hold my arms out to each side so that I cant move them.

" _Ok, I can't summon Fury. But that only makes things slightly harder, might as well humour these pompous pricks for the moment."_ I start struggling and kicking. I mean, its not like these morons can kill me anyway.

Then that small voice in my head ruins everything, _"But death is unchained, maybe they could kill me."_ I shove the thought to the back of my mind, revelling in what be my final moments of immortality.

"Hey!" I turn and see a young boy, slightly older that I _appear_ to be, standing and facing the three goons. _"Maybe not his brightest idea."_ I think with a small grin, " _oh well might as well play the part."_ I yank my arms from the trio's grip and hide behind a dumpster, trying to act every bit the scared victim I wanted to look like. I relax for the moment, but stay ready to intervene if things get out of hand. After a short while I hear a loud crack,

" _Ooh,"_ I wince, _"That sounded like a spine."_ I poke my head over the dumpster, expecting to see the kid on the ground. But instead the goon with the claw gauntlets is lying with his back broken over a cinderblock. _"Impressive."_ I think, but upon seeing one of the guys charging a dust thrower my mind wanders to the safety of this child. After all he seems willing to sacrifice his life to try and safe mine, which is noble and slightly endearing. I shake my head dismissing the unwanted thought, and look back to the fight just in time to see the boy get enveloped by flames. I'm about to try and help him when I stop myself,

" _No,"_ I think, _"look at those flames, kids gone. But I suppose I cou-"_

A deep laugh breaks me out of my thoughts and I look back to see the dust thrower guy laughing like a maniac as he reloads his weapon. I stand and go to summon Fury when a new force appears in the midst of the fire, And a thought crosses my mind.

" _That power seems familiar. Wait, Wolf?_

As the flames die down I see the kid cloaked in red fire, standing there with the dead goons claws strapped to his arms, and not a flicker of remorse in his glowing red eyes. Hold up... Red eyes?

" _They weren't red before. They were silver."_ I give the kid another once over just to make sure that I hadn't missed anything, then, reality hits me like a slap to the face. He has ears. Now that may not sound weird, but his ears were very Lupine in appearance and sprouted from the sides of his head where his normal ears would be. I consider these ears proof that this seemingly innocent child was the saviour of humanity. That, or he was its downfall.

I snap out of my train of thought when Wolf lunges forward and stabs the goons leader in the face, instinctively I duck behind the dumpster when he turns his flaming gaze in my direction, but in reality he was turning to stare the final thug in the eyes.

"Listen to me you sick, twisted, son of a bitch. You just tried to murder me in cold blood." He cocks his arm back for a strike, "Now let me return the favour." After that, all that all I heard was a disgusting, wet gurgling coming from the goons general direction. After a short time the gurgling stops and I hear a thud from the alley.

I peek my head around the corner, nudging a can in the process, and peek around the corner, still acting like the scared victim. The kids on his knees but he must hear something because he looks at me and smiles sadly. Obviously he doesn't know what I am, or who I work for, because if he did he would be head over heels to get out of here.

"I'm sorry, I must look like a monster to you. Please, run. You'll be safe now."

" _Well, that was a bit of a dickish thing to say, but if he's Wolf I'll have to put up with it."_ I move and sit beside him, studying him, trying to learn more. He's human, but not all human. I use my powers to dig slightly deeper, He's the spawn of Insanity. Great. But at least that means I've got the right guy. I close my eyes and try to remember the words,

 _With fear, come Grimm, darkness will follow,_

 _Child of insanity will cleanse the hollow,_

 _But this quest will never cease,_

 _The endless task, attaining peace._

I open my eyes and look at Wolf, who is just staring at my face.

"So are you going to talk or what?" I grin when he says this as I was about to say exactly the same thing, I'm about to reply when I think better of it.

" _The less he knows, the better, let the commander deal with this shit."_

I reminisce on the "fight" with the goons, I mean, He's one hell of a fighter that's for sure but to be willing enough to risk his own life to save me? Why? But that's a question for another day. He seems a bit arrogant, I can at least say that, but apart from the ears, he doesn't seem particularly _Wolfish_ as my description would have me believe. But they're dead, The goons are dead. He's still young,14 years old at my guess. But to be a murderer at that age, I shudder at the thought. And to top it off, he suffers from the torture of a split personality that causes him grief.

A short time passed before SAS finally picked us up. Wolf turns his head to see my squadron in normal police gear, trying to blend in. I use this distraction to make my escape. He is still knelt in the ground staring towards the darkness if the unlit alley when one of our techs sticks him in the neck with a tranquiliser and he instantly slumps unconscious.

"What was that for!?" I ask the tech incredulously, I glare at him and he starts sweating nervously. Lucky for him our squadrons leader pulls him from the fire.

"He's human. Not the one we're looking for, dispose of him!" the soldier yells,

"No!" I yell back.

"What did you say!?" The guy turns to me and looks like he is going to say something more, I pull Fury's charm from my bracelet and my Fury springs to its full 8.4 feet in length. No comments were passed.

"Its true." This is the first time anyone had ever talked back to the squad leader but I had to. "If you don't trust me bring me an unworthy one and a glass jar." I say pointing to one of the squadron, to my surprise he accepts the order and brings me a whimpering Beowulf from the Grimm transport unit. I swing with all my strength and lop off the Beowulf's head, using the jar to collect some of its blood. I walk over to Wolf and wave the glass in front of His face.

His head picks up and his eye blaze crimson just like before. Right now it's pretty obvious that he's Wolf, but also isn't Wolf, his split personality is the one we need.  
"See don't kill him." I say gently  
"He's a monster. Most likely one of Salem's experiments, Kill him." the squad leader argues back.

" _Well they were going to find out eventually."_ I think to myself before saying, "But he's Wolf." I reply,

"How can you be sure?" Asks the commander. Walking out from a newly arrived truck.  
I, along with the rest of the troops, turn and salute the commander.

"Commander Ozpin." I say as he gets closer.

"Explain," says the commander.

" _Here we go."_

"Well, is everyone here aware of the story of the season's." Everyone nods and Ozpin motions for me to continue. "Well in that story there are the Four maidens and the old man who granted them their powers, but to do that he must have had power of his own. Everyone assumes that he is a wizard, But I know better. The old man is really a very ancient being called an immortal, the Immortal of space and existence to be specific, this man has power even greater than the maidens. There are other Immortals as well some more powerful, some less. The most powerful of all being the Immortal of Death, they protect our world, but they have grown tired. It's time for a new generation of Immortals to take their place, and they believe him," I point towards where Wolf sits on the ground, "To be one of them."

"And you know this how?" The squad leader asks,

"Because," I pause and take a breath before continuing, "Because I am one of the new generation. I am Aru, Immortal of Time and Lady of Reality."

I finish talking and look around the squad, everyone looks serious for a moment, then the Squadron leader laughs. "Prove it." He snarls. I grin and reply with,

"As you wish." I reach out to my powers and bring them full to bear on my squad, they fly screaming into the air-almost high enough to touch the clouds-then fall back to the surface of remnant. I catch them softly and put them back on the ground, the look on the commander's face is hilarious, and the squad leader looks like he almost shit his pants. Priceless.

"Forgive me, my lady," Ozpin says.

"I don't care Ozpin. Just do your job, and i'll do mine" I reply.

"As you wish."

 _ **There you have it, a small explanation of some of the lore I have come up with for this fic. Also, Aru's powers are significant and the Immortal aspect is very important so please remember them.**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought I'd upload two this time.**_

 _ **As usual I don't own RWBY or rooster teeth productions.**_

 _ **Please follow the story and whatnot. Peace out.**_


	7. Shining Beacon (My Version)

I glance around at my team to see them all carrying their bags towards the airship, with massive smiles on their faces.

"Well, this is it guys." I say, "The first day of our new lives."

And with that we step on-board the ship. The first thing I notice is the massive crowds of people wandering around the interior of the ship, and the deafening noise is a close second. There are students from all over Vale, showing off their weapons, or flirting with the other initiates. However, when we step into the main room a large circle of space appears around us. Probably due to the fact that four-heavily armed-teenagers, led by a really tall guy in a hood and a skull mask, just crashed their party.

"Well. That was rude." I call and the room quickly returns to its noisy state.

Amazingly over all the ruckus, I hear a familiar voice rise above the rest, "There they are!"

Suddenly a red missile tears towards us and my friends have all their weapons drawn instantly. They're a pretty intimidating bunch with their grenade nunchucks and their machine-pistol scythes, and their giant FUCKING axes.

Silence overcomes the room, so of course, I have to break it.

"Hey Ruby, enjoying the flight?"

As soon as I speak everyone else starts talking, and the airship definitely becomes noisy again.

Glancing around I see a girl with bright blonde hair pushing her way towards us through the crowd. She looks at our ragtag group and then at Ruby, before wedging herself in between Ruby and myself.

"And you would be..." She asks, pointedly staring me in the face.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Atlas' Specialist Wolf and this is my team. Aru Yamashi, Tzubaki Delacroix

 **A.N: pronounced Del-a-croy**

and Lexus Andrews. And you are?"

"Yang Xiao-long, Ruby's older sister."

I throw a sideways look at Ruby, "You have a sister?"

She looks slightly confused and says, "Yeah, I told you so in the Interrogation room."

Thinking back, the only time she could have mentioned such a thing was when she was talking really fast, which would explain why I didn't catch it. Maybe if I had some caffeine... Shaking myself out of the thought I zone back in to the conversation to hear Ruby explaining to Yang exactly what happened at the dust store. "...and then there was this massive column of fire and a howl. It was awesome."

I'm slightly taken aback by what she says, at least, what I heard her say, not that I didn't expect her to notice the fire. It's kinda hard to miss a four-storey pillar of flames, but telling her sister how awesome it was... to be honest I'm proud of myself.

"As I've said Ruby," I gesture to myself, "Obvious badassness."

"I don't think that's a word." Yang says.

"Yeah, I've had that conversation before, writing a dictionary, benefiting everyone, all that crap."

Yang looks confused and Ruby suppresses a laugh. "It's okay Yang, you can trust them." She says.

"Thanks Ruby. Well, we'll be seeing you around I guess. 'Til next time." I wave, wander off through the crowd and collapse on a bench seat with my team close behind.

Aru, who's beside me, pulls out her scroll and shows me the video of the robbery.

"It's not great quality but..."

"It'll do, I think." I reply.

"What do you need it for?"

I zoom in on Torchwicks eye and check the resolution,

"Shit!" I curse,

"What's up?" Aru asks.

"Not a high enough resolution,"

"Meaning..."

"It won't FUCKING WORK!" I yell and am just to hurl the scroll across the room when I remember that it's not mine.

"Sorry." I mutter, and glance around. A blonde haired boy is throwing up in a trashcan near where Ruby and Yang are standing, meanwhile Lex is gazing dreamily at Yang.

" _Oh Dust. This won't end well."_

 _*You got that right*_

It is at that precise moment I hear Ruby's voice rise above the background noise of the airship.

"Ewww Yang gross you have puke on your shoe."

" _This is gonna be a long flight"_

 _ **3 hours later**_

I step off of the airship and stretch my arms, breathing my first lungful of unfiltered air in the last few hours. Glancing behind me I see my team caught in the crowd of students rushing out of the airship, I also see the blonde guy throwing up in a trash can. Again.

" _Heh, poor bastard."_

"You coming?" I look to see that my team has caught up, they now stand fanning out to either side of me.

"Well we look awesome."

"Shut up Lex."

"Sorry"

I chuckle under my breath before catching a strange scent, I tilt my head from left to right to try and identify the source. I finally spot a girl with long dark hair and a bow a distance away standing beside a red-haired dude with ears sticking up from his head, they both have their backs to us.

"Guys, I smell something odd. I'm going to go check it out."

Aru nods and I leave my friends to get acquainted with the campus as wander over to say hi, and maybe find out what the funny smell is. As I get closer I can hear fragments of their conversation, but they're talking quiet, even for my ears.

"Blake, you don't need to hide your- It's not wrong to be a- I mean look at me."

With this the red-haired guy gestures to his head. Now I'm no Sherlock Holmes but from the sound of that conversation I'm pretty sure that the dark-haired girl is a faunus, and she isn't happy about it.

I walk silently up behind them, trying to keep as quiet as possible to avoid alerting them to my presence. The two have gone silent, so as soon as I am behind them I have to say something. I don't like silence.

"Relationship troubles?"

"Argh!" The girl spins around and levels a blade at my throat, while the guy shoulders some kind of sniper rifle and takes aim at my face.

"Whoa now." I say trying to diffuse the situation without someone _trying_ to kill me, trying being the word to focus on. "No danger. Just want to make some friends."

The boys' eyes soften slightly and he lowers his rifle, the girl however keeps her sword pointed directly at my jugular.

"How much did you hear?" she demands,

"Absolutely nothing, the atmosphere just felt tense so I wanted to break up the awkwardness."

"Oh." She re-sheathes her blade and looks slightly embarrassed, "Sorry about that, I'm just very jumpy lately."

"No biggie." I say, "I have a friend, when I first met her I punched her through a wall."

The guy chuckles, "Really?"

"Yeah," I reply, "I then had to carry her unconscious body to the infirmary."

"No offense," says the girl, "But you don't look strong enough to do that."

"Well looks can be deceiving. Besides, I have these." I flare my aura and my gauntlets unfold around my hands, pulsing with red and purple energy.

They both nod, understanding that the purple energy is from the gravity dust powering them, I transform them back into bracers and continue with the conversation.

"I am so sorry," I say, "I never properly introduced myself. I'm Wolf."

I can see the girls nose wrinkle slightly as she shakes my hand, "I'm Blake."

And finally, the guy says, "James Arkovitch, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I reply. Noticing that Blake is still avoiding my gaze I ask, "Sorry, do I offend you or something? The only people/creatures that instantly don't like me is usually cats."

She flinches like she has been shot and I realise that I had hit right on the mark,

"Oh jeez. Are you a... I'm so sorry." Apparently, my clueless act works as she doesn't try to gut me like a fish.

"Yes. I'm a faunus. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all." I reply, "In fact..." I pull back my hood and deactivate my mask, revealing my ears. "I am too."

They both look shocked and I grin.

"But I couldn't smell you. How?"

A faunus' nose is so sensitive that we can smell things like fear, so if we miss something as big as not knowing that someone is one of us. Then there is something wrong.

"My clothing is specially modified to mask my scent, effectively making me untraceable by other faunus."

As soon as I finish this sentence a large explosion sounds from somewhere behind me, I spin around and see a large column of smoke rising from the courtyard.

"Well, that can't be good." I deadpan.

Before I know what, I'm doing I have my mask activated, my hood up and I'm running full-tilt towards the explosion site, with Blake and Arkovitch right behind me. By the time I get there the debris has settled and I cans see Ruby and some white-haired girl standing in the middle of their own personal crater, they don't seem to be hurt but the other girl's clothing seems slightly scorched.

Blake picks up a small vial of dust lying on the ground as the white-haired girl flips her shit, "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about."

Ruby, looking slightly embarrasses starts to apologise profusely, "Look I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, That's enough princess." I say, angrily entering the conversation. "She earned her way here just as much as you did, So I _suggest_ you back the fuck off!"

"Excuse me? Are you _threatening_ me?"

I actually laugh, then drop my voice for effect. "No I wasn't threatening you, I was merely implying severe bodily harm. You understand?"

She turns her nose up then goes back to tearing into Ruby, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

Ruby who is finally getting irritated snaps back, "Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!"

"It's Heiress actually." Blake walks into the conversation and looks up from a book that she was reading, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

When she hears this, Weiss smiles like a little bitch and says smugly, "Finally! Some recognition!"

But Blake carries on talking, "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces, and questionable business partners."

I chuckle loud enough for the haughty bitch to hear me and she gets angry again, "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Then she yanks the bottle from Blake's grasp and storms off into the school.

Ruby calls after her, "I promise I'll make this up to you- "

"Ruby," I say, cutting her off, "Don't bother with her, she's not worth it."

She sighs and replies "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," then she appears to have a brainwave, spins around and says, "Hey what's your nam- "

But Blake and James are already walking away, she collapses to the ground and sighs, "Welcome to Beacon." She stays like that until a shadow appears over her, I look up and see the blonde boy from earlier - the one who threw up on the ship – standing over her with his hand extended.

"Hey... I'm Jaune"."

"Ruby." She says, taking his hand and standing up, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

 _ **Timeskip**_

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on."

Ruby laughs and I chuckle, "Sorry," she says, "Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah?" Jaune counters, "What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue – ladies love it!"

"Do they?" I ask sceptically.

"They will," he replies "I-I hope they will. My Mum always says that… never mind."

I laugh and Ruby giggles before silence falls over our little posse, I am considering breaking it when Jaune speaks.

"So, what's with Robo-Cop?" he asks, pointing at me, "Boyfriend? Bodyguard, Brother?"

"D." I reply. "None of the above, I met Ruby at a dust store robbery when I was on a mission in Vale. She was just reading a magazine when the shop got hit, then she went all Bruce Lee on their asses and helped us out. Then, when I heard the explosion earlier, I thought it was Lex. He likes blowing things up, so when I found out it was Ruby, and that Little miss perfect was being a stuck-up bitch, I decided to hang around."

"Oh, ok. But what's with the mask?"

"Anonymity and badassness."

"That's not a word." Jaune replies.

"Why does everyone say that?" I ask, glancing at Ruby.

"Besides," Jaune says, "How is it going to help? You can't wear that in class."

"I would like to see a teacher stop me."

"How would you eat then?" Jaune counters, "You can't eat through a piece of steel."

"Simple." I reply, "I do this." I focus my aura and de-form the bottom half of my mask, showing my teeth and fangs.

Jaune immediately steps back, "You're a… Oh."

An awkward silence pops up and Ruby breaks it with style.

"So… I got this thing." She pulls out her scythe-rifle, unfolds it, and slams the point into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe? Jaune asks meekly while I crouch down to get a better look at the blade. I run my index finger along the edge and a line of blood follows the blade.

"Damn. That's sharp." I say and Ruby looks at me questioningly.

"Why is that cut still bleeding?"

"Because," I reply, "I may have his devilish good looks, but I'm no Superman. Apparently I'm odd. I can't heal wounds with, or naturally regenerate my aura. But I can do other things with it."

"What now?" Asks Jaune.

"This." I say, before conjuring fire around my arm and throwing a softball sized chunk of crimson flame at the pavement. I use my semblance to re-absorb the flames and form them into a small barrier which I project in front of myself, Then I release my hold on the barrier and it fades into oblivion.

"Wow… That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby squeals, before racing over and examining my flaming arm.

"How do you do that?" She demands. "Do you have, like, gas jets in your jacket or something?"

"Nope. Just me." I reply.

"What about the little shield thing? If you create that inside something does it burn the object or does nothing happen?"

"Uhh. I don't know? So you are asking that if I project my semblance inside something, Will it burn?"

"Yes."

"Well," I say, "No time like the present."

I focus on a bowling-ball sized rock on the other side of the river and start to channel my aura into it, nothing happens so I force more Aura into the rock. Eventually it starts to glow a dull carmine colour but it still doesn't react. After a while longer I get bored, walk over, and kick the rock. Bad move. Not only because it probably would have hurt, but also because as soon as my foot makes contact the stone explodes, sending me - and a fuck ton of shrapnel – flying into the air. Now, surprisingly, that wasn't the bad bit. No. The bad bit was going from being twenty metres in the air to being zero metres in the air, and bridging the distance with my face.

Lying groggily on the ground I hear Ruby shout "Wolf!" and Jaune mutter something like,

"Is that his actual name, or a nickname?"

"Uhhh. My face. Fuck that hurt."

"Wolf are you okay?" Ruby sprints over and tries to help me up as Jaune jogs behind her.

"I'll be fine, I've been shot multiple times compared to that, this is nothing."

Jaune looks at me strangely," you've been shot?"

"Yeah," I reply, "Training exercise went wrong, but I killed the robot and everything ended okay."

"Right…"

We resumed walking and Ruby asks Jaune a question, "So, what you got?"

"Oh… I uh," Jaune pulls the sword at his side from its sheath, "I got this sword."

"Oooooohh." Ruby says, examining the blade.

"Yeah I got a shield too." He pulls the scabbard off his belt and expands it into a shield with an emblem on the front.

While they are talking, I decide to have some fun. Activating the camouflage in my clothing I disappear and start climbing the tree that they are standing under, occasionally, I see Ruby or Jaune glance around like they are trying to find me. But of course, they have no luck. Positioning myself above their heads I drop from the branch that I'm sitting on so that I am hanging by my legs, Then I wait.

Eventually they stop talking and start to look confused, like, really confused.

"Hey did you see where Wolf went?" Ruby asks, Jaune turns in a circle and replies with,

"I thought that he was behind me."

De-activating my invisibility I call down to them, "Up here!"

They both look up in surprise as I drop from the branch and land silently - With the help of my gravity boots – on my feet.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" Jaune asks and Ruby nods, as if agreeing with him.

"I got bored."

"Oh," Ruby says, "Seems like something you would do." She pauses for a moment before continuing, "So. What about you?"

"What about me?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"What's your weapon?"

"I've got these." I pull my revolvers from their holsters and hold them up for the others to see.

"What are they called?" Ruby asks.

"I'm supposed to name them?"

" _You haven't named your weapons?"_ Ruby says, with a tone of shock in her voice. "How can you not name your weapons? You have to name them, they are an extension of you."

"Fine. How about Doom Shadow?"

"Hmmm, no. Doesn't quite fit."

"Okay, what about Scarlet Visage?"

"Also no."

"What about Soul Flare?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Last try, what do you think about Serenity and Requiem?"

Ruby's mouth drops open slightly, "That is PERFECT! If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose those names."

"Serenity meaning peace and Requiem meaning remembrance of someone or something that you loved. Both of which are everything that I'm not, yet everything I strive to be."

"Wow, that's deeper than I thought. What about those?" She gestures to my boots and gauntlets.

"Well they are more armour than weapon, but a hit from one of these could flip a car-"

"Where did you get all of this?" Jaune asks suddenly, "Where did it all come from?"

"I guess that it is just one of the perks of working for Atlas, the only perk come to think of it."

"Hmmm," Ruby says, looking around. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognisable landmark?" Ruby starts to laugh, "Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a no Jaune." I say.

" _Yay, new friends."_

 _*Yay, more people to stab us in the back.*_

" _Shut up."_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own RWBY of roosterteeth productions this is purely fan made, enjoy.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed it please leave a comment on how I could improve and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace out.**_


	8. AN

**A/N:** Well. Here we are again. I just want to apologise to all people who actually enjoyed this and wanted more, you see, I have had a bit of a realisation. I was on YouTube and this guy was going on about fanfiction authors, he said that most of them are ok but they make their OC's way too overpowered. I laughed at the time, but it got me thinking... I believe that The End Draws Near was a good experience for me. It let me get acquainted with the workings of fanfiction and how to get the ideas flowing. But now I think that its time for me to say goodbye to my original failure. I like most of my plot elements from the end draws near (I.E. the task force, the split personality, etc) but the characters are just too powerful (By which I mean Fenris is too powerful). I am going to remake this in a different light, redesign and rename the characters and then publish it under a new title. However. That does not mean that the end draws near will be gone forever, I may eventually return to this and finish it, with appropriate nerfs of course.

Anyway thanks for all support, (Funnily enough the only comments I got were from people I actually know.) And ill see you guys in the nest adventure my twisted mind concocts.

PEACE OUT!


End file.
